Follow me into the dark
by Amores
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki return to the Cross Academy with one of them sharing an incomplete blood bond with Zero. Meanwhile Kaien hides something that will change everything.  Shonen ai/Extreme OOC-ness!/translation.
1. Chapter 1: The night

**+Follow Me Into the Dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

Disclaimer: The anime and manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

_This is the night of the vampires,_

_It's so dark and so cold. _

_Take my hand and be my light, _

_Take my hand and warm my heart._

_Follow me,_

_Follow Me Into the Dark._

_

* * *

_

The pure blood slid his hand several times on his neck giving it some light massages. He was tired, the paperwork did not leave him rest and sometimes an inexplicable pain attacked him. The nightmares were also part of the package. He looked out the window near the desk and forced himself to continue reading. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He looked at his watch and realized it was midnight. The brunet sighed deeply before leaning back and swaying his chair back and forth. He did not know what was going on, everything he tried did not work and something that worried him most of all was that he could no longer drink Yuuki's blood. Not just for the fact that she would always have Kiryuu present inside her memories and that she regretted being there with him abandoning her human life ... now, so far away from Kiryuu, his blood was also no longer wanted as before. He slowly closed his brown eyes. Each time he drank from Yuuki, was that damn hunter in the depths of her memories. He was always there, no matter what happened between him and his sister. He could swear that she would never cease to love that bastard. He can still remember both, Yuuki and Zero at the reunion watching each other so deeply into the eyes. The pure blood could take Yuuki away from Kiryuu, which he had already done but he could not force the girl to stop thinking about the hunter. Something else he had known through Yuuki's blood was that she wanted to go "home." She did not show it, but she considered Kaien Cross as her father and as his daughter she wanted to be by his side. Kaname was sure that Yuuki loved him ... but not like he loved her. He thought that having a blood bond with her, all would be resolved but in one way or another he could not complete it.

And suddenly an upcoming neck ache brought him back to reality. Besides his sister, the only person who has bitten him was Kiryuu. Kaname strongly feared, he had formed some sort of bond with the boy ... but that was the only answer to his lately discomfort. The hunter needed his blood.

The pure blood stood up and took his coat on the way to the door. He had to clarify his doubts.

" Kaname-sama?" He heard Aidou's voice in the hallway before he reached the mansion's front door.

"You should be with Yuuki, shouldn't you?" He asked directly

"... She fell asleep while doing her chores. I'm sorry." The blond bowed a little.

Kaname sighed. She wasn't getting used. She was still clinging to her human life.

"I have things to do. I hope this time you don't let her escape if she wants to."

"Of course Kaname-sama!"

The brunet closed the door behind him and as fast as he could, he decided to go on hunter-hunting.

From what he had heard from Cross, the boy had moved into an apartment not so far away from the school. After several hours the pure blood was in front of the door of that department. It was not so difficult to find. Kiryuu had a peculiar mixed-smell and it was easy for a pure blood to locate a level E and much more if they share some kind of bond but there was also the fact that Kaname had good information sources.

The door was slightly open. Kiryuu apparently had the bad habit of leaving doors always so. The pure blood doubted for a moment if he really wanted to give his blood to the boy. Zero hated him now and surely not like before ... but when the ache worsened, it alerted him that the level E was closer.

He walked slowly into the department. It was almost empty, with only some clothes on the floor and a bed near the window.

Kaname saw through the window how the rain began to fall while sitting on the hunter's bed.

The rain calmed the brown haired making him let his guard down but he quickly strained when he saw the silver haired boy coming out of the bathroom. Kiryuu was completely soaked and his body trembled slightly. A smile adorned the face of the pure blood when the hunter threw a quick look at the nightstand beside the bed where Bloody Rose was.

"What the hell are you doing here ... Kuran?" He asked with his eyes fixed on the table.

"You need my blood" He answered making the level D look at him.

Zero kept silent but then he coughed a little. He was weak and starting a fight now with Kuran was not a good idea.

"I don't want it ... and if you don't want your beloved Yuuki crying for her stupid bloodsucker, you better go," He warned.

The brunet took a look around.

"I will be completely sincere, I need you to take my blood now" His eyes changed color for a moment but quickly returned to normality.

"Why?" The silver haired asked, beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

"It's something personal. After all, I can't understand why you doubt so much about this, I'm helping you, something which I should not do after what you and your comrades did to Aidou.

"I don't need your blood…I've got the tablets"

"So you can digest them now?" Kaname dangerously slid his nails down his neck. It was rough, leaving noticeable marks.

Zero gulped loudly while his eyes turned crimson.

"Kuran... I want you to go now"

The pure blood, now convinced that the other would lose the battle, scratched his neck. Blood began to drop on his clothes and also on the white sheets.

Zero did not know how or when but in less than a blink he was placing his hands on Kuran's shoulders trying to beat the urge of licking the blood away and bite with all his fury the neck of the other.

Kaname felt his heart stopping for a moment. Kiryuu's scent was just toxic ... and truly addictive.

"You achieved more than a year without drinking real blood, right? You're not as weak as I thought you were" He felt the hunter's angry bite.

The mention of his weakness made him furious and the pure blood had used that against him.

Kaname tore the hunter's shirt when he felt the other was exaggerating. If he let him, he would even try to eat him alive.

"Grrr" Zero growled, feeling the hand of other on his back trying to tear him away.

After a while the hunter's fangs left the pure blood's neck but they stayed in the same compromising position.

Kaname looked up realizing Zero was staring at the ceiling. Slowly he let his hand caress the back of the now satisfied hunter.

"Ngh "the younger complained but it was better understood as a whimper.

The pure blood had to hide a smile but he felt caught again in the hunter's scent.

Slowly he took advantage of the closeness to shamelessly smell the level D. Zero somewhat puzzled by Kaname's actions tried to escape but the brunet held him so strong that he was forced to stay in the same position.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He strained a bit.

He remembered Yuuki doing the same, the last time they met. Apparently both Kurans had a fetish with his aroma.

"I don't know," He gained the attention of the level D who now looked at him directly.

"You don't know how ... you do not know how much I've been waiting to have you so close to me, so I can blow your brains out with one shot". He accommodated a bit on the legs of the pure blood.

"And why don't you do it?" He felt his heart skip a little.

"Hmm? I don't know either... perhaps because you're hugging me the way you should be hugging Yuuki?" Zero whispered.

If it was a trap he would not fall for it.

Kaname did lose himself under the hunter's gaze. There was something that connected them ... Was it jealousy? Hate? Contempt?

For sure all of that and of course also a blood bond that was trying to not be ignored anymore. It was confirmed ... The bond was there although incomplete.

"With her, it doesn't feel the same way" He whispered before closing his eyes and kissing Zero's lips.

Zero frowned confused about the confession, but he instantly kissed back.

Maybe it was just lack of love? Or solitude? Perhaps also madness? It had been a few seconds when he wanted to eat the other alive.

The kiss was short and unimportant or so they thought.

He felt his lips still touching Kaname's, but both were afraid to take one more step. Within seconds they were away from each other.

"That never happened ..."

Zero with a grim smile adorning his face, stretched out his hand as much as he could toward the bedside table and in an instant both were ready to attack.

"That never happened…Kuran" He was ready to shoot the vampire.

"You wasted your chance…" Kaname disappeared in front of his eyes and before the bullet could reach his destination.

Zero shook his head in disbelief while grabbing his chest. What had happened could not be true! He felt something he had never felt before.

Kaname walked aimlessly through the streets being beaten by the heavy rain. His neck didn't ache anymore and he was starting to feel sleepy.

Arriving at his mansion, he went quietly to his room. He didn't want to see Yuuki and it was obvious after he had betrayed her.

"With her, it doesn't feel the same way" He remembered his own words.

It was true. At first it seemed to be that Yuuki was all he needed ... but with Kiryuu there was always a strange feeling he could not describe. Although this time he had to confess that he had felt something he didn't want to stop.

Thoughtful he surprised himself pounding the table.

There was no doubt that this was the reason which made everything impossible between Yuuki and him. He could not have a blood bond with her since he had an incomplete one with Kiryuu. It was stupid from him to think that having a blood bond with the hunter was impossible. For a blood bond, you need a strong feeling and an exchange of blood. Almost always is that feeling love but it seems like everything that comes from the hunter is a little different, the feeling was mutual hatred and jealousy. Though perhaps it could be love ... they had something in common when he gave Zero his blood... the love for Yuuki. Both of them loved Yuuki in the same way and intensity.

After a hot shower, the pure blood didn't wait until dawn to fall asleep and recover all the lost sleep.

A few months followed the event and suddenly a decision altered the new world Yuuki knew.

"Go back to school?" She couldn't believe what she heard at all.

"I think it would be the best for you"

"But Onii-sama ... I'm fine here, with you."

A painful thought invaded Kaname's mind ... he did not feel the same way.

"Every time I drink from you…it's always the same. You're screaming inside that you want to go back…and I want you to be happy"

The brunette petite approached her brother. She didn't know how to express herself or what to say in front of his brother but she was sure about something.

"I want to be with you ... I don't want you to be alone" She said taking Kaname's hands.

The older one looked at the girl's hand. There was only affection he felt for her now and not love ... Perhaps his love for her was just an obsession.

"Think for a moment Yuuki. Don't you miss the school, Cross, your friends ... and Kiryuu?

Yuuki tensed for a moment when she heard Zero's last name.

"I don't want to take you away from the happiness, you can have now ..."

She was somewhat pensive.

"Onii-sama do you want to go back too?" She asked worried.

"I'll be honest ... you do know that Rido is not dead and no place is safe but at least there, I can keep you safer."

"I ..."

"Don't you want to be with Cross-san? I know deep down you love him as your real father and it is logical after all he has done for you. Don't you want to have some fun with your friends? Don't you want to see ... Kiryuu-kun again?" He tried to convince her.

"I do want ... but I don't want you to suffer and sacrifice yourself for my sake".

"If you want, it's solved then ... your happiness is my happiness..." He stood up.

Yuuki hugged him tightly and he quickly realized that she was crying.

The girl was really happy, she wanted to return ... and she wanted everything back to how it was before.

* * *

A/N: Hi, I'm Charlotte and this is a fanfiction I wrote about my favorite pairing. I wrote it first in Spanish and now I'm trying to translate it. It's my first try at translating something and my English really sucks so please don't be surprised if it's not that good.


	2. Chapter 2: The vampires

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

The return of the Kurans shocked almost everyone. Many took it in a good way and some not ... for example some dark-haired hunter was completely against it. The Moon dorm was reconstructed and some vampires continued to attend classes.

Yagari Toga pointed at the blond headmaster with his gun.

"The anti-vampire bullets can't hurt me Yagari" Kaien informed rolling his eyes.

"Who told you that this gun has anti-vampires bullets? This has normal ones." He warned.

"I just need you to understand me"

"To understand you? Do you want me to understand that you're going insane?" Toga sat down on the nearest chair.

Kaito sighed.

"Fights, fights and more fights." He commented.

That was all they were doing lately. They looked like a married couple.

"Shut up brat"

"As you wish, Yagari-sensei" The guy said mockingly.

"On one hand we have Zero who out of blue decides to join the night class and on the other we've Kuran who wants to return. What the hell are you planning Kaien? Is it a war that you want or something?"

"Zero-kun joined the night class 'cause Ichiru brought him back."

"OK whatever but why aren't you doing something to put him back at the day class?" He demanded to know.

"He can no longer assist to the day classes" Kaitou answered and Kaien nodded.

"Why not?"

"Besides getting addicted to the blood tablets…they're moments where he can't control himself"

"So you're telling me that there's a slight possibility that the boy will kill all the students and that you aren't doing anything to change that?"

"You know he would never do something like that" The blond said irritated.

"Ichiru has changed him a lot ... He's more friendly but you never know"

"So the best friends will be under the same roof? Nice." Yagari said sarcastically.

"Kaito-kun can you give us a minute, please?"

"Get a hotel room" The younger teacher muttered before closing the door behind his back.

"What did he say?" The headmaster blushed.

"I can't believe it, those vampires are really changing you."

"Zero needs him."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Toga frowned.

"He needs his blood. Kuran Kaname himself decided to be his benefactor or donor ... whatever you call it."

"That isn't right ... no, no and no!" Yagari raised his voice

"Kaname won't let him drink from Yuuki so he decided to give Zero his blood."

"You know that would ... that's a mistake ... If Kuran finds out that Zero and Ichiru are..."

"He won't!" Kaien didn't let the hunter finish his sentence.

"What do you know? He's a vampire for God's sake! What ensures you that he will just give the boy his blood without biting him in exchange?"

"I doubt that."

"Stop trusting them Cross! Look what he did to Yuuki"

"She has always been a pure blood so don't try to find an excuse"

"If they discover the truth ... Zero will hate you"

"Don't say that!"

"It's a bad idea Kaien" Yagari looked at him worried while taking him by the hand.

"But what can I do? ... I can't watch Zero deteriorate in front of me like that... The only blood that he can consume is that from a pure blood" He said miserably.

Yagari kept silent and felt Kaien trembling lightly. The blond was nervous and was making a great effort to not cry in front of the other hunter.

"I know you love him ... I do love him too, I can't deny it ... but ... I also think that you are returning him to the darkness where he came from.

Cross suddenly covered his face while succumbing into tears. He was so tired and taking a decision like that was not easy.

Meanwhile the silver haired looked to the left side of his new room. He slept alone and had all that spacious room and two beds for himself. After stretching and taking a bath, he walked down the stairs. Being in the night class was not so bad as he thought it was. He had time for himself and his studies were improving considerably.

Senri was looking out the window.

"Your brother came here a while ago. The headmaster wants to talk to you" He turned to look at Zero.

"Hmm " The hunter approached the redhead and began to watch out the window too.

"What?"

"Jealous? Are you jealous because of Ichijou having a girlfriend?" Zero sneered.

Lately he had discovered that he had a peculiar skill. It was a pity that it wasn't anything else but he got a strong empathy. Feeling what others feel but in an extreme way. He had managed to use it a bit to annoy the other vampires but sometimes it was painful to be in the crowd.

"I'm not!" He snapped.

"You know that I can feel it~" Zero smirked mischievously.

He had changed since he got that new skill. Apparently his weakened body developed it as a defense. Actually it varied widely. In a moment he could be the strongest amongst the vampires but in another he couldn't even stand up.

"Maybe you have a fever again." Shiki touched Zero's forehead with the back of his hand.

The ability helped him make new friends too ... for example the vampires who were left at the Cross Academy. Senri and Rima were quiet people with whom he could be without having a headache and apparently without their pure blood master ... they were more friendly and were not carried away by others, following their own thoughts and feelings .

"Senri? Zero? What are you doing?" Rima approached the guys.

"We're watching Ichijou talking to his bride" Zero pointed at the couple.

"Is Senri still jealous about that?" Rima asked and the ex-human nodded.

The redhead pouted before walking to the drawing room followed by the other two.

"Senri told you that Cross wants to talk to you, right?"

"Yes but I already know what he wants to tell me"

Toya sat not so far from level D. "It's about the Kurans, isn't it?"

"I heard that they'll return soon"

Rima and Shiki groaned. Having Aidou, Kaname and Zero under the same roof would bring some serious problems.

"Will you stay?" The blonde asked.

"I will. Ichiru want's to stay here and I can't leave him alone."

"It may sound strange but we like having you here ..."

"Hey! wait ... I'd still hate vampires!" The hunter blushed.

"Maybe some in particular" Rima smiled.

"So, you'll forgive Yuuki then?" Shiki asked looking at the door.

"I don't know maybe I'll just ignore her. In less than a year Ichiru and I will finish our studies."

"This will be difficult" Rima leaned her head on Zero's shoulder.

Having the level D so close and knowing that he's someone who knows how she feels was weird but it felt good. She had never been good expressing her feelings so Zero was just perfect.

Ichijou came in through the front door and all turned to him. He still had his uniform on even though the classes were over long ago.

"You ought to tell your girlfriend that this is no time to be visiting." Shiki told the blond.

"What? It was just some minutes and you know very well that Cross-san doesn't let anyone enter the school so I had to go out to talk to her.

"Minutes? You spend the whole day with her."

"Night" Zero corrected him

"Day for us Kiryuu-kun" Takuma smiled at the ex-human.

"Shiki really loves Takuma-san, doesn't he" Rima whispered into Zero's ear.

The silver haired blushed. It was true ... that feeling that he couldn't understand was love. The redhead was jealous and Takuma couldn't realize that the younger liked him but not as a friend. Poor Shiki.

"I think it's time to go to sleep." Takuma yawned

"I'll go to Cross-san"

"What for?"

"Ichiru said that Cross needed to talk to him"

"Oh that ... I did not know that your brother knew my girlfriend"

Suddenly everyone looked at the blond.

"Sara Shirabuki? We didn't meet her when we were younger" Zero felt his heart jump.

"No but they were talking when I approached and they seemed to know each other."

"Hey ... remember he's the new day class prefect perhaps they have seen each other before while he was doing his rounds."

"Perhaps" Muttered the silver haired before leaving.

It was early in the morning and they were few students when he entered the school. He was struck by nostalgia when he looked at some girls who were flirting with a guy. Good old times.

"Zero-kun? What are you doing so... late …early here?" Kaien asked.

The silver haired turned around to look at the blond. Why did this man love him so much? He always had a nice feeling and it did not matter when, Cross was always willing to do anything for him.

"You wanted to talk to me, right?" Zero frowned.

"Oh yes, come with me to the office"

Zero walked up the stairs while being pursued by the student's eyes. He didn't have his uniform on but they knew that he had switched to the night class. There was also the fact that he had now a fan club. He was lucky to not have crossed his fan girls when he entered the school because the last time he was almost raped.

"Have a seat"

"Is it about Kuran?" The ex-human asked directly

"So you know already?" He sat at the same time as the boy.

"I heard that they'll return soon, Kaito told me that." Zero replied

"And what do you think about it?"

Zero thought for a moment.

"If it doesn't bother Ichiru, everything is fine."

"It's nice to know that your relationship with Ichiru is improving."

"Ichiru is the only reason for which I'm here." The silver haired stated.

"But as far as I know you haven't told him about his past"

" I don't want to hurt him and I'm not willing to lose him one more time so you better shut up about that. The vampires can do whatever the hell they want if they stay away from my brother."

"So you abandoned the ridiculous plan to kill all the pure bloods or not?"

"In some way"

"You still love Yuuki, don't you?" The headmaster smiled.

"The only thing you need to know is that if they stay away from Ichiru I'll do the same with Yuuki. Happy?"

"Then I'll tell Kaname-kun that everything is fine here."

Zero suddenly looked at the floor trying to hide his blush under his bangs.

He couldn't forget the kiss. He couldn't forget Kuran's lips.

"Maybe you want to move to another room 'cause the one you're occupying was Kaname's."

"Don't push your luck. The room is mine, if he wants it then he'll have to kick me out"

Kaien sighed.

"Please Zero-kun"

"See you Otou-san" He said surprising the blond so he could escape.

The only thing Zero didn't know is that instead of surprising the ex-hunter he was just hurting him.

"Bye" Kaien whispered sad.

The ex-human walked down the stairs and began to look for his brother.

"Ichiru!" Zero called when he perceived his younger twin.

The school was slowly filling up but there were not many students yet.

"Nii-san!" The boy smiled

"We need to talk"

"About what? Tell me, tell me! " Ichiru was hopping like a child.

"Do you know Sara Shirabuki?"

"Ichijou's pure blood girlfriend?"

"How do you know about her?" He cupped Ichiru's face in his hands trying to sense any lie or doubt.

Some girls were completely melted by the brotherly love moment.

"The fans ... Ichijou's fans told me about her and yesterday I met her when she was visiting him"

"They didn't tell you that she's a pure blood for sure…so how the hell do you know that? And tell me the truth!"

"It hurts Nii-san!"

"Tell me ... please"

Ichiru couldn't understand why his brother was so emotional or aggressive about such simple things.

"When Cross-san told me about pure bloods ... he mentioned some names ... and Shirabuki was one of them so ..."

Zero hugged him tightly while his fan girls began to scream like banshees.

"I've missed you so much"

"But you saw me yesterday"

"I've missed you so much all these years" Ichiru felt his bones almost breaking.

His brother loved him.

* * *

A/N: Second Chapter! *phew*

I'm so happy with all the reviews! Love ya girls ^w^ (And sorry again for my weird English)

This was really a boring-blah-blah chapter but I couldn't resist to add some Yagari x Kaien, Ichijou x Shiki and Kiryuucest. Kaitou and Shirabuki are from the manga (They're no OC characters in this fic but well a lot of OOCness) I'm currently writing another long KaZE fic but I'll do me best to translate the next chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: So dark

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main paring: Kaname X Zero

* * *

Yuuki looked at Kaname. Recently he had been quiet and distant although the changes began to show a few months ago. According to Aidou his brother said that he had things to do but when he returned he locked himself in his room and when he finally came out he was like another person. She recalled the early days where her brother insisted on being by her side and make a couple but now they were slowly returning to the same routine of prefect and night class president.

It had been several days since Cross called and told them that everything was fine and that there was no problem with their return.

'What is he thinking about? What is he hiding?'

"Yuuki?" Kaname said looking at his sister who couldn't stop glaring at him.

"Oh sorry, Onii-sama" The petite brunette blushed.

"Thoughtful, aren't you?" Kaname stroked her hair.

She really reminded him of his mother. Yuuki was an exact copy of Yuuri, thing that made her a prey of Rido's madness.

"Yup…I was thinking about all the things we've to do."

"Like what?" He wanted to know what she was thinking and he wanted to break the silence that reigned in the limo.

"We've to catch up so many lessons"

"You're right"

"There is so~ much to unpack."

Kaname nodded. In fact it was his fault because he had nearly bought a complete shop for Yuuki. He wanted to give her all she deserved.

"And so many people to meet again."

"Kiryuu for example?" Kaname couldn't get the guy out of his mind.

"E...everyone in general." She stuttered nervous.

"Before we get there I want you to know something"

"Sure, tell me Onii-sama"

"You'll stay at the Sun dormitory"

"What?"

"Seiren will share room with you and your human friend ... she will follow you everywhere you go and I don't want you to escape from here under any circumstances."

"But ... I'm a pure blood now."

"Yuuki, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't feed on blood. It's always me that forces you to drink my blood and I think that if you want to live like a human some more years it's fine. I'll support you because I know that it makes you happy."

"I see" She whispered.

"And because ... I don't want anyone to feed on you."

"Zero…If Zero needs my blood..."

"... You would give it to him and that's exactly why I want you to stay at the sun dorm, I want you to stay away from him…at least in that aspect. He looked at the Cross Academy portals which opened for them.

"But he is also in the day class."

"Not anymore Yuuki."

"Why not?"

"He can no longer be with humans"

"Poor Zero" She thought.

The limo slowly parked in front of the school. They could see Cross and some silver-haired boy in his day class uniform welcoming them.

A second limo parked behind the first. Ruka, Kain, Seiren and Aidou came out of the second one.

Kaname was the first to came out. He looked up at the starry sky. It was strange to see that no snow had fallen there yet. Yuuki followed his brother out of the car but she was suddenly embraced by certain blond.

"I've missed so much, you know?" Kaien whispered.

Ichiru smiled at Kaname who returned the gesture. It was an exact copy with the only difference that the older twin would never smile at him that way. He unconsciously touched his lips.

He swore that what had happened several months ago with Zero would never happen again but basically he hadn't even prepared himself to see the level D again.

"I missed you too Cross-san" Yuuki whispered before hugging the chairman with great strength.

"Too much, too much stength" Kaien warned while wiping his tears away.

"Are you crying? Please don't cry!" She helped her stepfather to wipe his tears.

She had never seen him like this. He looked different. He looked terribly tired.

"Kaname-sama why did Kiryuu greet you like that?" Aidou asked curious.

"Ichiru-kun" The poor blood corrected the noble.

"What? Is he still alive?" The blond blinked several times not believing what he saw.

The brunet approached his sister.

"Yuuki, I have some things to do."

"Sure, I understand" She blushed deeply and stared at the floor feeling him kiss her forehead.

"If you want, you can stay a while with Cross-san and Yuuki to help her unpack." He told the other vampires.

"Of course" Ruka replied before anyone else.

The blonde was immensely happy. She had won the battle and Yuuki had not stayed with Kaname-sama. She never saw in a good way that relationship and not just by the fact that they were brothers. She wanted to be in Yuuki's place but since she couldn't get that she preferred the pure blood to stay single.

Kaien quickly led the vampires to the house where Yuuki would stay a few days before returning to the dorms.

"But why will she stay here? She's a pure blood after all." Aidou said

"You were more with her than Kaname, surely you must know." Kain commented

"I don't know ... maybe because she doesn't get used to her vampire life" He saw his cousin shrug.

Kaname suddenly was no longer with them while on the other hand Zero was collecting his belongings and ordering the room. He had his uniform still on but he had to hurry if he didn't want to run into the pure blood yet.

"What a mess, Kiryuu"

The brunet stood suddenly in the middle of the room. Speaking of the devil.

Zero without a second thought took the Bloody Rose and pointed at the vampire. Kuran scared the crap out of him, he didn't expect him that way.

"I scared you? I'm sorry" Kaname smirked amused.

"The left side is yours ... Room, closet and bathroom, understand?" The hunter informed while putting a pile of clothes in his closet's side.

"I'd understand that but what I don't understand is that the others welcomed Yuuki but you didn't…after all you cared for her.

"That I've accepted your return doesn't mean that I forgave her"

"I knew you'd say that."

An awkward silence filled up the room but it was suddenly broken by Zero's noisiness while ordering his room side.

The pure blood completely blinded by his instincts approached the hunter.

"Kuran, you there" He pointed at the left bed "Me here" He pointed at himself and his bed "Are you deaf or something?"

"Why do I have to feel like this for him?" The brunet thought out loud.

"Why the fuck are you confused?" Zero retreated feeling what Kaname felt.

"I've noticed that the hearts of the pure bloods are somewhat capricious. First my own sister ... and now you ... isn't it weird?"

"If you're talking about what happened a few months ago ... "

"So you remember it, don't you?" He said with a faint smile.

"Of course I do idiot, and not worry about that. I won't tell anything to your beloved Yuuki ... tsk you really deserve each other." He took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Kaname frowned.

"Who in their right mind ... sleeps with his own sister? Only disgusting blood suckers as you can make such an atrocity " He suddenly felt Kaname's strong grip on his neck.

Zero purposely made him angry. Kuran was curious and confused and that freaked him out. He wanted Kuran to be angry with him so they could begin their monotonous war and forget what they felt and did the last time they met.

"Kiryuu these were not wise words from you."

"Then you know what I think of you ... so you better stay away" He warned aggressively.

Their eyes locked on each other while time seemed to stop.

Kaname's grip loosened a little and Zero frowned and blushed feeling the pure blood trailing with the tips of his fingers down his neck. It was his tattooed side and it was quite sensitive. Zero gulped loudly but he couldn't move. Everything stopped. He felt numb under Kuran's gaze...

The pure blood leaned forward but the hunter slapped his hand and ran way.

"Kir...yuu"

"So you're still here? It'll be the same as before" Ruka smiled looking at Rima.

"Shiki didn't want to go home and neither Ichijou-san so we stayed here with Kiryuu-kun."

"He is in the night class now?" Aidou asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't look for trouble" Yuuki warned the noble vampire.

"Sure Yuuki-…sama"

"Although I want to know how you managed to get him in the night class" Yuuki looked at her stepfather.

"It was actually Ichiru who did it... speaking of which, where's he?"

Everyone looked around.

"Maybe he went to look for his brother."

"But after what happened I doubt he wants to come" Ruka said.

"Ichiru doesn't know anything about that and you need to know that as a condition Zero won't do anything if you keep away from his brother ... to be more precise, do not talk about the past to Ichiru."

"He has amnesia?"

"Exactly"

"Isn't that favorable for him to have amnesia after all he did to his own brother?"

"Zero ... trusts him" Kaien replied

The blond vampire sighed. How could he trust him? Was he mad or something? Perhaps the lack of blood was affecting him more than it should.

Aidou suddenly stood up. The fact that Kaname-sama was gone before anyone else was ... that Kiryuu wasn't among them was it because of the lack of blood?

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. Yuuki-sama has a lot to talk to you about everything she learned and saw, perhaps she wants to rest too."

The vampires looked at him somewhat confused but soon the vampires said goodbye and went off to the moon dorm.

"Aidou the hell's wrong with you? Why do you suddenly stand up and say that?"

"If you wanted to stay, just stay but I need to know something" He ran.

The moon dorms front door swung open.

"What happened?" Kaname asked

"Kaname-sama you are here ... but where's Kiryuu?" He looked from side to side but didn't notice any smell of blood.

The pure blood disguised a smile. Hanabusa was a genius after all.

"How strange that you didn't run into him on the way here." Kaname opened the door of what looked like his old study.

He found it.

He looked out the window and then suddenly his eyes were caught by a chess board on the table. Kaien knew his tastes so well. He approached it and took some pieces and changed their from their places but what frightened him was that there was an extra queen. He frowned and the piece flew apart scarring those who were present.

Meanwhile a somewhat confused Zero noticed Ichiru's smell. His aroma was sweet ... it has always been till it was a little bit tainted by Shizuka Hiuo's smell.

He percieved somone else. A pure blood to be precise. With hurried steps he saw his brother talking to a woman with long curly hair. Ichijou's girlfriend, Sara Shirabuki .

The apple of discord between Senri and Takuma.

"Ichiru" Zero said grabbing his brother's left shoulder. His younger twin shook his head lightly.

"Ze ... Zero-nii" The pale boy smiled.

"Zero-kun. It's good to see you here ... the night class uniform suits you."

"Shirabuki what are you doing here?" He completely ignored the compliment.

"Takuma and I planned a date for tonight but Ichiru-kun explained me that the Kurans are back, and that obviously Takuma can't come with me.

"Ichiru, go inside"

"But why? I was talking to Sara-chan" Ichiru complained.

"Sara-chan? ... What did I tell you about talking to vampires?" Zero scolded his twin.

"Sorry nii-san ... see you ... Sara-chan" Ichiru left pouting.

"You should treat him better ... but that tells me that you're a caring brother ... and that you fear me" She whispered in the hunter's ear.

"If you even dare to touch him, I swear that I won't mind the stupid hunter's rules and I'll kill you."

"The poor little puppy ... I just want to earn your trust. I'm not like the Kurans, I'd understand how you feel. Remember that in me you've got a trustworthy friend."

"I don't trust vampires"

"Poor Zero-kun ... so deceived and so lost. It isn't normal to hate your own race ... but don't worry, sooner than you think, I'll show you what the darkness hides."

She kissed Zero on his left cheek.

Before he could react the pure blood walked towards her limousine.

"What the darkness hides?"

* * *

A/N: (Hi hi, it's me again torturing you with my bad grammar and spelling!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter aaaand thanks for all the reviews!(I really appreciate them)


	4. Chapter 4: My hand

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

Some days after the not so long-awaited return, the pureblood locked himself again in his new study. He wanted to be alone ... because solitude was necessary for good strategies. There was also the thing that something in the game didn't fit at all. The pawns moved away from the king instead of helping him in the strategies. The black queen wanted to isolate herself and begin the game again while the white queen wanted to rule over the black king. What always made Kaname lose the temper was that he couldn't remove the white king from the board. He always needed someone to fight for him instead of doing it himself. The last time he used the white knight but he wasn't sure of using it again. At least he had the rooks for some time but he didn't know till when they would support him because apparently these liked the knight more than the king.

He looked at the white knight somewhat pensive. The last time, the vampire knight failed to comply with the task and ended badly injured, the king escaped with the queen ... and betrayed him.

Why did a simple game made him think about Kiryuu? It was a game for God's sake. The thing that bothered him was the fact that their relationship had become… in fact weird. He didn't know how to deal with Kiryuu now. Kaname needed something new because the poor betrayed knight didn't want to serve the queen anymore.

Kaname smiled and then shook his head slightly. He was a fool to not think about _that_. He was totally a fool. Now he just had to check with the knight self if his new plan would work.

He opened the doors perceiving Zero's scent. It was becoming a routine for the hunter to go to kitchen to drink cold water before locking himself in the bathroom till dawn. Until now the only thing they've shared in the room were a few hours sleeping each one in his place and some fight for the closet.

The brunet walked up the stairs and then slowly opened the door. He looked to the right side of the room. The bed was a mess but he was getting used to it.

He saw one of the drawers on the floor. The blood bond wasn't lying. From a few hours he could feel a twinge in his neck.

Kaname sighed deeply preparing himself before knocking on the door.

"Kiryuu?" He called

Zero scared looked at the mirror. His eyes were still slightly crimson so he didn't really want to open the door. He had swallowed all the blood tablets that he would consume in a whole week but nothing helped. He was really worried. He couldn't even be with the other vampires without being thirsty…he always needed blood. Zero knew deep down that if he took some from Rima or Shiki they wouldn't oppose ... but they could get into trouble. He shook his head. How could he even consider taking blood from others? Was he turning into one of them without even knowing?

"Kiryuu, you need blood"

The pureblood didn't have to remind him about that so he growled a bit annoyed. Drinking from Kuran was the last thing he wanted. After what happened he didn't know how he could be in front of him without blushing or something.

"I need more tablets" The hunter approached the door.

"Kiryuu you're really dense…isn't it obvious why we share the room?

He had thought about that several times. It was weird that the pure blood chose to share the room with him instead of kicking his ass out of the room.

"I want the tablets ... not you" He didn't know really why but he regretted instantly about what he said.

"Okay ... I have some but you'll have to pay for them answering me some questions."

Zero didn't think much and pulled the door which was locked. The bolt fell to the floor.

"Hand it to me now!" He demanded

"Don't be so impatient, they're mine after all" Kaname walked to his desktop that divided the room and opened a drawer.

Zero took some steps forward while taking deep breaths. He was burning inside.

"Question number one ... You accepted us here with the only condition that we had to stay away from your brother, right?

"Yes"

Kaname pretended to give Zero the bottle but when the hunter reached it, he pulled it away.

"Question number two ... Do you know why Sarah is so interested in you and your twin?"

"No, damnit!" He tried to reach the tablets again but the pure blood took some steps back.

"Last question ... Did you know that she has that same strange interest in Yuuki too?"

"What the hell do you want from me this time?"

"To be honest ... Shirabuki Sara isn't really a problem for me …while Rido is the opposite."

"I kill Rido, you kill Sara ... everyone happy ... give me the damned tablets!"

"Not so easy ... Swear it"

"I swear!"

"I can't believe that from you Kiryuu ... never thought you would do something like that for just some blood tablets"

"Do you think that I'm happy being like this? Do you think that I'm happy turning into a monster like you? Do you think I asked for this? I DIDN'T!"

Zero desperately took the bottle and opened it.

"At least swallow them with water" scoffed Kaname.

Zero fell suddenly on his knees after swallowing some tablets.

"Kiryuu?" Kaname felt a sharp pain in the neck.

"It doesn't work ... it doesn't ... it doesn't" He repeated over and over again

"It's the bond... there's nothing that can satisfy you if it's not my blood.

Kaname took a seat next to Zero on the floor.

"Like it or not ... you have to."

Zero bit his hand. He didn't want to do it ... he really didn't want to bite Kaname again.

"Apparently Yuuki and you have the same habit of biting yourselves when you're hungry ... completely ironic"

Zero kept silent after hearing Yuuki's name. In a flash he took Kaname by the jacket and bit him as hard as he could.

Kaname growled at the sudden movement but then decided to relax a bit.

The hunter hugged his prey tightly ensuring that it wouldn't escape.

Aidou growled in his room. He couldn't ignore the scent of blood anymore.

"What?" Muttered Kain

"It's Kaname-sama's blood, isn't it? I knew it was for that!"

"Surely it's Yuuki"

"It's not Yuuki and you know it ... Kiryuu is the only one with that strange scent mix"

"If you don't hear them fighting it's because they wanted to do it so don't start with your drama." He rolled his eyes.

"It's unfair that they can feed on real blood while we've to feed on fake blood"

"I don't care Hanabusa."

Zero drew his fangs of the pureblood's neck. Kaname groaned a bit.

"You ought to be less brute when you drink from someone." The brunet said while being pushed away by Zero.

"Kuran, get off of me" The silver haired pushed Kaname again.

They sat face to face for a moment but suddenly Zero somewhat flushed leaned to the desktop.

Kaname rubbed his neck and sighed. It didn't hurt anymore.

"How ... how I can approach Rido?" Zero looked at the pureblood.

"I don't know ... I just want you to be alert and when the time comes you'll have the chance of your live to kill a pureblood"

"What will you do with Shirabuki? I don't like how she treats Ichiru ... He trust her too much for my liking"

"Your twin really has something with purebloods, doesn't he?"

"This is serious Kuran"

"But it's true what I say."

Zero sighed and looked at Kaname carefully. The blood he had just consumed made it impossible for him to know what the brunet was feeling although he knew that soon his ability would improve.

Kaname perceived ex-human glaring at him.

"You're very happy to have him back" He said.

Zero nodded.

An awkward silence filled the room while the vampires were eyes locked

The silence was becoming dangerous but neither of them took a step back when their lips touched.

Zero frightened a bit when he felt Kaname's hands cupping his face. The brunet took advantage and deepened the kiss. It was the first time someone has kissed him that way.

"Shit no! ... no ... what's happening to us Kuran?" He broke the kiss when Kaname touched his tattooed side of his neck.

"It's a side effect" Kaname replied though his eyes were fixed on Zero's lips. He hated him but he wanted him.

"What?"

"Somehow we managed to create a blood bond... I can feel when you need my blood and that's why no one or nothing else can satisfy your thirst. The bond is actually created by two vampires who love each other ... or share a strong feeling toward each other ... so the desire is like a side effect for us."

"Why didn't you tell me before? If I had known ..."

"You wouldn't have stayed here" He finished the sentence.

"Exactly" He tried to remove Kaname's hand from his neck.

"The fact is that Cross somehow knew about it and wants me close to you even if it involves some risks"

"What risks?"

"Sooner or later I'll want to drink from you ... and if we complete the bond we'll want more than blood from each other."

Zero's eyes widened.

"Is there a way to reverse it? ... Can't you create one with Yuuki?"

"I tried but it didn't work ... I found out about the bond the night we met at your apartment and since then I've been trying to find something to reverse or break it but there isn't really a cure or an antidote for this"

"Kuran this is not right ... we're natural enemies"

"I know but with this bond you can't live without me ... and I can't live without you. Simply as that" The pure blood stated.

The hunter blushed deeply. He wasn't even in love with Kuran ... he didn't even know if he was gay! He shivered by the idea of being with the pureblood.

"Is that why you returned with Yuuki? Is that why you're caring so much about me lately?" The ex-human asked.

"I still love Yuuki ... not just as obsessive as before but I still love her and I want to protect her ... if I have to tie my life to you forever for her safety, I will. It has to be same for you ... I doubt you want to lose Ichiru again"

"No ... I don't want to be with you this way ... I'll look for Rido and I'll kill him and you will scare or kill Shirabuki. I won't believe in all this blood bond bullshit."

"Are you sure that that's what you want? You can't live without my blood and I'll neither without yours."

"I'm completely sure ... I won't sacrifice myself that way"

"We'll see" Kaname kissed Zero again.

"What was that?" The hunter rubbed his lips with the back of his hand even though deep down he knew that he kissed back.

"Sealing the deal" He stood up.

"To me that was a kiss ... idiot"

Ichiru rolled on his bed, from one side to another without being able to sleep. So he got up and went to the kitchen where he found the brunette pureblood.

"Ichiru-kun?"

"Yuuki-chan what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep ... I was getting used to not sleep at night"

"I see" He smiled.

Ichiru looked at Yuuki's glass. She was drinking blood tablets.

"How do they taste?" He asked curious.

"Disgusting, but I'm getting used to. After all I'm not very fond of real blood so it works fine for me"

"Nii-san also drinks them ... I think he's addicted to those things."

"Before he couldn't digest them" Yuuki thought aloud.

"Why can he drink them now?"

"I don't know, maybe you have to ask him."

"Naaah. He is very emotional with everything I ask. Sometimes it's like he feels everything I feel. It scares me a bit but I understand that being a vampire and a vampire hunter isn't that easy." He opened the fridge.

"He's happy to have you back and doesn't want to lose you." She said.

"Everyone tells me that." He drank some juice.

Yuuki stood up.

"I'll wash it" Ichiru took Yuuki's glass.

Both glasses rang like a bell when they struck a bit. Ichiru paused for a moment. " Bells? golden bells…and a red ribbon?" He looked at his hands.

"There's blood ... There is blood everywhere"

"What?" Yuuki looked at him confused.

The glasses fell to the floor breaking into pieces.

"There's blood all over the place! Why is everything bleeding?" The boy shouted before collapsing into the arms of the pureblood.

"Ichiru? ICHIRU! …Seiren, Cross-san please come here!" Yuuki cried.

"Don't worry ... just let me enlighten you" Echoed a voice in Ichiru's head.

* * *

A/N: OMG 30 reviews! I have never received so much reviews in all my fanfiction-writing life! Thank you minna-san! *kisses and hugs*

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I had to work on some essays. Well, this is the part of the fanfic where I begin to confuse everyone but don't worry you'll find out soon what's going on. (=^w^=) I hope you liked it and that you didn't fall asleep while reading it. Bye~


	5. Chapter 5: My light

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

Yuuki looked at Ichiru who was drinking his orange juice. When he finished, he took his jacket which was on the dining room chair. Last night he had shocked Yuuki terribly. The boy fainted while talking things that she had also experienced in the past. Ichiru had said he saw blood everywhere and so it happened to her before she awakened as a vampire. But why did Ichiru also have those hallucinations? She also stood up and walked to the silver haired. She laid her hands on his shoulder. She would have given anything to have done it with Zero instead of Ichiru. The pureblood princess looked at Ichiru's neck while he turned around to look at her. There wasn't only the difference that Ichiru didn't have a tattoo…there was also the difference that Zero didn't smile to her anymore... Ichiru loved to laugh and smile while Zero preferred to keep his happiness for himself.

"You'll go to see the doctor, right?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh that, yes... maybe I have to stop eating sweets before going to sleep, it causes me nightmares"

"But that wasn't just a nightmare! You passed out without any reason…it's not normal Ichiru"

"I'll go see the school nurse if that's what you want but stop worrying. It's not like I'm dying or something"

"But you're Zero's happiness. If something happens to you, it would be the end for him and besides. Although we have known each other for a short time, I know that you're a good person."

"Thanks Yuuki-chan" Ichiru blushed

"I'll have to tell Zero about last night."

"NO!" He shouted.

"What do you mean? Zero needs to know, he's your brother and he cares about you."

"That's why I don't want him to know. He'll worry to dead"

"But it's something serious ... you have to tell him."

"If it's something that serious, I'll tell him for sure ... but if not, we'll just forget what happened" He walked to the door.

She shook her head, letting her long locks move smoothly. She had a bad feeling about this.

Seiren suddenly entered the kitchen and looked at Ichiru. She frowned when the boy smiled at her.

"Bad mood Seiren-chan?"

She walked to Yuuki but she didn't answer the question. Ichiru sighed deeply and left the kitchen.

"Seiren-chan what's going on with you?" Yuuki looked at the blue haired vampire.

"I can't get used to the fact that they're two with the same face" She said lying.

"Don't tell me you've never seen twins?" The pureblood asked surprised.

Seiren sighed. Being with the brunette was like a punishment sometimes.

Meanwhile in the classroom all the girls were in complete silence.

"Hmmm you're all lucky ones today... I'll have to leave some minutes before the class ends so you'll have some free time. Remember that this is our little secret." Kaitou said.

"Noooooo" His fangirls complained.

"Yes!" Some guys shouted. They knew very well that when teacher Kaitou said 'some minutes', he meant a whole hour.

The young hunter left the classroom after some minutes and went straight ahead the Moon Dorm. He had never been there and now he had a perfect excuse to find out how it was. Although the excuse had costed him too much, because stealing a letter form Yagari wasn't that easy. The man had a bunch of old letters on his desk and many were actually for Kaien but by coincidence there was one for Zero so he decided to deliver it himself.

Kaito was really curious and couldn't stand the fact that he hasn't been in the Moon Dorm not even once.

He knocked on the door several times but nobody opened. He groaned a bit and without thinking he opened the door.

Vampires complained that the Moon Dorm didn't have the same luxury as before but for Kaito it seemed like a mansion. These vampires were ungrateful if they thought it wasn't luxurious enough.

A dangerous scent brought him back to earth and he found himself looking at the pureblood.

"Where's Zero?" He asked without hesitation.

The young hunter wasn't exactly what people expected him to be like.

"Kiryuu is resting, as everyone else here." Kaname replied.

"Well, wake him up since I don't have all the time in the world."

"So disrespectful." The brunet murmured while walking down the stairs.

"So you won't call Zero to come down after all…I thought so, you're proud pureblood, aren't you?" Kaitou smirked.

"What do you want from him?"

"It's something personal, you know" The hunter stepped forward. He wasn't afraid of Kaname and he was glad to show it.

Kaname looked at him intently. You could clearly see that Kaito and Zero had been raised by Yagari, both had the urge to die for their pride.

"Hey Kaitou." Zero walked down the stairs quickly.

Kaito realized how the pureblood changed suddenly in front of Zero. He looked so innocent now.

"Yagari-sensei, had it among his things." He handed the letter.

The silver haired glanced at the brunet who didn't move from his place while opening his envelope.

"Thanks, because of Kaien I'do never get these"

Kaname wanted to know what it was but he didn't want to take it from Zero right in front of Kaitou. He was too sleepy to start a fight with Zero right now.

"Well, finally I get to see your golden cage. I have some free time but I doubt that I'm welcome here"

"Whatever" Zero felt Kaname's jealousy. The best thing was to make Kaitou leave the place.

The young teacher pulled closer to Zero and whispered in his ear. Kaname did his greatest effort to not kill the guy right there.

"What's wrong with Kuran? He's looking daggers at me…could it be jealousy?" Kaitou smirked playful

"Huh? Get out, you idiot!" The silver haired blushed deeply

When the door closed behind Kaitou, Zero walked up the stairs trying to ignore the brunet.

"What is it?" Kaname asked once they were back in their room.

"If I tell you, you will do the same as Cross, so forget about it"

Kaname looked at him without any expression and an uncomfortable silence filled the room

"Stop glaring at me and go sleep Kuran!" He demanded.

For his surprise the pureblood did what he told him to. It could be that having a blood bond wasn't exactly that bad.

At the sunset the vampires headed to class among their screaming fans.

Yuuki with all her effort made it to keep order but when Ichiru approached the girls went crazy again.

"Ichiru-kun? Where were you all this time?"

"Looking for the nurse, but she isn't in the school's infirmary." He told her.

"You should have gone earlier!"

"Tomorrow I'll go to the doctor then and please don't tell Zero about this."

"Don't tell me what?" Zero asked his younger twin.

Ichiru gulped loudly and Yuuki widened her eyes.

"Nothing," Both prefects replied.

"What is it Takuma?" Kaname asked

"... He smells like Sara" He pointed at Ichiru.

The pureblood looked at the blond and frowned.

"Well, I've been spending so much time with her that it's impossible for me to not recognize her scent." He blushed.

The brunet raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for an answer…what's he hiding from me, Yuuki?" Zero insisted.

"Etto...etto...I'll tell him" The brunette sighed.

"Yuuki-chan, don't betray me like that!" Ichiru pleaded.

Those words really did hurt her. She had betrayed Zero once, she couldn't betray Ichiru too.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow" She lied

"You don't care if I go shopping with Yuuki-chan, right?" The younger twin said nervous.

They were probably hiding something but knowing that they were going to go shopping, it could be that they were planning to buy him something... Ichiru and Cross had done that once.

"That's all?"

"Kiryuu-kun, there's nothing wrong that Yuuki wants to go out with your brother". Kaname added.

"Exactly." Ichiru nodded.

The girls were screaming louder and louder so they had to finish the conversation.

"We're late." Kaname said looking at his watch.

"See you later" Zero said before following Kaname.

"Your brother is so cool!"

"Just like yours" Yuuki blushed

It had been so long since Zero had said her name, it had been so long since he had been so close to her.

After classes, the vampires met in the drawing room as always.

"How strange that you won't go out with Shirabuki tomorrow." Aidou commented

Shiki glared at Ichijou and rolled his eyes.

"We usually met after school so it doesn't make any sense to go out in the weekends too. She said that she needed her space and I agreed with that. Tomorrow I'll go out with Rima-chan and Senri-kun."

"Zero ... would you like to join us?" Rima asked him.

"Sorry, I've got things to do." Replied the hunter before yawning.

Kaname glanced at him. Did he have a mission or something?

"In the afternoon or in the evening?" The vampire girl asked. She didn't want to be a burden for Senri who was trying to get Ichijou away from Sara.

"In the afternoon"

"If you finish quickly what you have to do ... would you mind to give me a call?

"Rima, have you fallen for the level D?" Aidou asked mockingly

"It's not you business." He told Aidou and then looked at Rima who was blushing "I'll call you."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you disgusting level D?" The blond stood up and shouted at the silver haired.

Zero stepped back to the amazement of all. He wasn't afraid of Aidou but his empathy made him do so.

"Aidou." Kaname warned the level B.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama ... but this level D believes that he's better than anyone just because we let him stay here" He pointed at zero.

It hurt Zero to repeatedly being called a Level D. Aidou had always used it as an insult but before it didn't hurt as much as now.

*Smack!*

Kaname without any warning slapped the guy as hard as he could.

"Kiryuu is who has given us the opportunity to be here again, I hope you don't forget that." He told the guy who was coughing up blood.

"Yes Kaname-sama" He managed to say and stand up.

Zero left the drawing room, he couldn't be there anymore. Hanabusa's emotions were too much for him.

The brunet not sure what was going on, followed the silver haired.

"Such a drama." Kain sighed at the same time as Ruka.

"Kiryuu? What happened down there? Why didn't you defend yourself as you always do?" The pureblood asked.

"He…he..." The hunter looked at the brunet totally confused.

"You treat me like a dog when I talk to you but you escape from Aidou when he calls you level D. What's wrong with you?"

Zero could feel Kaname's jealousy again. He knew it, taking Kaname's blood got his empathy to become stronger.

He didn't want to talk to him so he walked to the bathroom and locked himself there.

"Is it just because he called you a Level D?" The brunet insisted to know.

Zero turned on the tap and washed his face. The blood bond was driving him crazy.

"Do I really deserve this?" He sat down while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile Ichiru tried to hide in the darkness of his room but he couldn't escape all the questions that invaded his mind.

"Don't you want to know the truth?"

"No" He muttered the hugging his legs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Are you sure you want to keep being fooled by others?" Do you want to stay under you brother's control forever?"

"He's not controlling me"

"Are you sure you want to keep being ... the weakest? Don't you want to know what lies behind the dark?"

"Nii-sama has told me everything I need to know."

"Exactly" Someone laughed

"What? Why exactly?" His curiosity wakened and made him look around in his room.

"One blind person can't lead another blind person, Ichiru. You have to open our eyes and help your brother to open his"

A cool breeze made him tremble.

"Who are you?" The younger of the twins asked confused.

"Someone who's willing to help you, find the truth and see the true light in the night of the vampires."

"Ichiru!" Yuuki screamed entering the room.

"What happens?"

"I've been calling for you, you know. Were you talking to yourself?" She looked around.

"No...I wasn't talking to myself." He smirked.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the fifth chapter and I hope you liked it!

Remember that reviews are looooooooooooooooooove.

Bye~


	6. Chapter 6: Take my hand

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

The silver haired hunter took everything he needed and prepared himself for his mission. He was happy to have got one; it meant that he wasn't being ignored by the hunter association and that they counted him as one of them. He took Bloody Rose, checked if he had enough bullets and put it back in his pocket. Lately it felt somewhat heavy and he didn't feel comfortable carrying it since Kuran used it against him a year ago. He sighed deeply and remembered how he felt betrayed by Yuuki and also betrayed by his own gun! Bloody Rose listened to Kuran and not to him. He couldn't even trust his gun anymore since it also drunk blood from him. Since when do guns drink blood like vampires? Although he knew that anti-vampire weapons had been created by their ancestors who were in part vampires too. The hunter looked at himself in the mirror and immediately thought of his twin. He didn't meet Ichiru in the morning. He was really getting used to sleep during the day. Nor could he go see him before his mission because Ichiru was going shopping with Yuuki. Zero wasn't really happy with the fact that Yuuki was near his brother, but if she was into something, he knew that he would have no problem to fill his treacherous friend's throat with bullets, even if that meant that Kuran would tear him apart.

Zero looked at the left side of the room were the pureblood was still sleeping. Kiryuu has been ignoring him a lot so he stayed in his studio the whole night. He had paperwork to do and so much to think that he decided to spend the morning and early afternoon in his bed.

The silver haired approached the brunet. He seemed calm and even if he wanted or not, he had to admit that women who went crazy for the pureblood weren't wrong ... he had the face of a goddamned angel.

"Where are you going?" Kaname's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"I have things to do." He replied adjusting his collar while stepping back.

"You aren't going after Rido alone, are you?"

"Something like that."

Kaname stretched a bit after sitting on his bed.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled looking at the hunter.

Zero hid his neck's tattooed side immediately.

"For food ..." He stood up.

"I have to go"

"Cook something for me... Yuuki told me that you're good at cooking. I would love to taste it." The brunet licked his lips seductively.

"If I cook for you I'll poison you for sure and I don't want to take that risk. After all I want you to kill Shirabuki for me."

"Just stay a bit and cook something for me." He insisted and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Goddamnit Kuran! I knew you would do like Cross." The hunter almost pouted.

Kaname sighed. It was exactly what he thought

Zero had a new mission but he couldn't let him go. Sometimes the ex-human weakened a lot and couldn't even stand up.

Cross knew about that and that's why hid the letters from him.

"At least I'm not hiding the letters."

"But you don't want me to go, I can feel it here." He put his hand on his chest.

"You can feel it?" The brunet asked.

Zero nodded slowly but then he turned to leave. The relationship with the pureblood wasn't healthy ... but when has it been healthy anyway?

"Don't go." Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero.

"Do you think that I'm not strong enough to do this?"

"You're not weak but I worry about… you... the blood bond." He whispered.

"Just because the bond." Zero thought and rolled his eyes.

"If you die, I die. There will be no one able to fill that void." He railed his hands down to Zero's waist.

"Kuran stop this, it feels weird." He tried to lose himself.

Zero could feel soft lips pressing on his neck.

"I know ... but you smell so good." The brunet sniffed him.

The silver haired at first seemed like a kitten trying to escape from a bath but then he got carried away for a moment and leaned his head back.

Kaname nibbled on his earlobe and a moan escaped his lips.

"Don't…" He gasped.

Kaname tugged Zero by his jacket turning him his way and captured his mouth. He took his lower lip and sucked on it.

Zero kissed back fiercely and wrapped his arms around the pureblood's neck. As they roamed each other's mouths, they pressed their bodies together.

"Kuran." The silver haired whispered when the brunet traced his jaw line with his tongue.

Kaname slowly opened his eyes and smirked when he tried to unbutton Zero's jacket.

"Stay...here."

Ruka knocked on the door severely times but no one didn't answer.

"Kaname –Sama!" She called.

Both guys froze in an instant and widened their eyes.

"Fuck!" Zero said rubbing the back of his hand on his lips and trying to hide his blush under his bangs. He couldn't believe that Kuran had turned him on like that. He couldn't believe that he had kissed back like that.

Kaname cursed whoever had knocked on the door.

"Come in." The pureblood turned his back for Zero and looked at the window.

"Kaname-sama, there is a taxi waiting outside for... Kiryuu." She said the last name with disdain.

Zero walked to the door still rubbing his lips.

"Kiryuu, don't be late and promise me to not get hurt. I don't feel like lying to Cross-san for such nonsense as a hunter mission." He demanded and Zero nodded before leaving the room.

Ruka was totally confused. Since when did they get along so well? Since when did Kaname-sama worry for someone else who wasn't Yuuki?

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Kaname asked Ruka.

"No...no." She blushed.

Although it was weekend, it was pretty quiet in the city. So many rumors about monsters and vampires scarred people away.

The level E vampires were increasing and people began to worry about their relatives who suddenly disappeared and never came back.

Zero read the letter once more and then looked at the building in front of him. The house was large enough to be located in an isolated neighborhood in the city. Apparently it was a house which the owner had totally forgotten about.

Ready to kill, the hunter opened the door of the gate which was a little rusty. It had been difficult to get there by taxi and it would be a pain to just leave just because he didn't feel any presence of a vampire.

The garden was a total mess and even rats were having a party there.

Zero looked to his right side after kicking the door down and smiled to himself. He liked to do that.

There was dust everywhere and some furniture covered with large yellowish tablecloths.

Something moved under his legs and he pointed at it with Bloody Rose.

"Meow ~" A black cat glared at him.

"Tsk bad luck, that's exactly what I need." He said sarcastically.

It was strange, he didn't feel any presence of a vampire but he could sense a human. There was someone else, a bit confused in his feelings if that's the point.

The door closed suddenly behind the hunter. A normal person couldn't do that or maybe it was the wind?

The silver haired walked up the stairs. It was dusty, it squeaked and it was covered with spider webs.

"So clichéd." He thought.

He was in good mood when he woke up but what he did with Kuran ruined his mood completely. He blushed deeply and shook his head. He had to concentrate in this mission but deep inside he couldn't ignore the embarrassment he felt.

When he got on the second floor he noticed that there weren't any windows. He also realized by this that there was no breeze and who had closed the door was outside the house now.

Zero walked quickly down the stairs but in front of the door there was a hooded person. It wasn't a vampire nor was it human.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" It was a man's voice mixed with that of a woman.

"What are you?" Zero pointed at the person with his gun.

"What am I? How rude!"

The voices were familiar to him but talking at the same time he couldn't identify who it was. There were so much emotions coming from this person. Confusion, anger, anxiety, envy, jealousy and desire ... It was driving him crazy.

"I can't hunt you down if you're not a vampire so answer me now." The hunter demanded while closing his eyes a bit.

He was having a terrible headache and his heart seemed to shrink into his chest.

"'I can't hunt you down if you're not a vampire' Then who has be hunted here… is you." That person knew he was a vampire!

The hooded person just appeared in front of him and he was forced to shoot without knowing what it was. If it was human Bloody rose's bullets wouldn't hurt him.

Blood dripped onto the floor. He had shot it?

Zero slowly looked down and felt a sharp pain. There was a dagger buried deep into his chest. The thing rejected him instantly.

It was an anti-vampire weapon.

"A hunter?" He managed to say while he tried to pull off the dagger.

"Don't think of this as betrayal, I just need you out of the game." It disappeared in front of Zero.

Zero coughed and felt his chest splitting in two.

He broke the promise.

Meanwhile at school Yagari entered the headmaster office and sat on the nearest chair.

"Here." He put some letters on the table.

"Oh thanks." Kaien said looking at the letters.

"They were on my desk since yesterday but I didn't want to stop by and listen to your endless nonsense about vampires."

"Hey!" The blond pouted.

"Yesterday I was in such a bad mood that I would have killed you for sure." The dark haired sighed untying his necktie.

Yagari saw the irritated blond tearing up the letters.

"What is it?"

"Let's talk about something else ... Why were you in a bad mood?" He threw the paper in the little trash can beside his desk.

"Kaito is looking through my stuff again. One of these days I'll cut his hands off."

"He's just curious Toga. You raised him a bit so you should be getting used to it."

"That's why he found out about us." He raised his visible eyebrow.

"He knows then." Kaien blushed.

"Oi, what are you doing?" He asked the headmaster.

"Nothing" He mumbled while letting a math fall in the can.

"Hmm" He looked how the paper burned quickly

Kaname felt a strong pain in his chest and he looked a little frightened at the clock. It had been several hours since Zero was out.

"Kaname?" Takuma called

"Zero." He said standing up.

"What about him?"

"No, nothing" The nagging pain disappeared.

"I'd better stay with you then."

"No, go out with Shiki and Rima, I still have some paperwork to do."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with it?"

"I'm sure." He replied still looking at the clock.

Rima before entering the limo looked attentively at her phone. Zero said that he would call her, didn't he?

"Will we go then?" Ichijou asked sitting next to Shiki in the limousine.

The redhead nodded a little bit flushed but Rima didn't step in.

When the driver started the car, a call made the girl smile. It was Zero after all but quickly her smile faded.

"Zero's in trouble." She told the guys in the limo.

They went full speed looking for Zero in the abandoned house and took him back to the Moon Dorm.

Kaname walked to the door and saw Ichijou helping Zero out the car. His heart stopped for a moment.

"Kiryuu" He cupped the boy's pale face with his hands.

"I just need to rest a bit, don't make a fuzz about it." He gently pushed the brunet away.

Ichijou quickly led the ex-human in his room.

"What happened to him?" Ruka approached the guys.

"I don't know, when we found him in that house he had that dagger already in his chest."

"Did you give him your blood?" Kaname glared at her dangerously.

Rima frowned and Shiki stepped back. Why did Kaname look at them like that?

"We tried to pull that thing off but we can't even touch it."

"I'll inform it to Cross-san." Takuma said walking down the stairs.

Kaname nodded but deep inside he didn't even know what to do. This wasn't part of his plans.

The vampires entered the pureblood's room were Aidou was analyzing Zero.

"If it got his heart we can't pull it out." The blond warned keeping his distance because of the blood.

"I'll pull it out." Kaname mumbled sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the dagger thoughtful.

"Kaname-sama you didn't hear me? If you pull it out, he'll bleed to death."

"Get out." He told the vampires.

Ruka looked at him worried. What was Kaname going to do to Kiryuu?

All the vampires left the room after bowing slightly.

"Ruka, I told you to get out."

"What will you do? You'll give him your blood?" She asked.

"It's not the first time he drinks from me."

"Go to hell Kuran." Zero said while a tear rolled down his cheek. He was making a great effort to not cry in front of the vampires.

Every breath felt like something was tearing his chest apart. His heart was beating slowly while on the inside he felt his whole body freezing.

"It's cold." He trembled slightly.

"This is the plan, so listen to me ... Look at me when I'm talking to you stupid Level D." The brunet lost his patience.

"It's an anti-vampire weapon. You can't touch it Kaname-sama."

"I told you get out!" He made the girl back off and Zero smirked at this.

"Kuran, just tell Ichiru that I love him and that's it, OK?" He closed his eyes slowly.

"Are you going to leave him alone? Are you going to die just like this?" The pureblood widened his eyes.

"It's the first time that I really have a chance to die in years so let me be for …once in… my life."

A gloomy silence followed these words.

...

* * *

A/N: It's me again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

OMG! 53 reviews! O.O

Thanks~Arigatou~Gracias~Merci Beaucoup ~Grazie~Bedankt! I really appreciate it.

I also drew something for mina-san and I hope you like it...here: http:/blacklottie .deviantart .com/#/d347mgk (without spaces)

Bye~


	7. Chapter 7: Warm my heart

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

How dared Zero to talk to him like that? How could he wish to die and leave so many people that love him behind?

That bothered Kaname.

The pureblood resented the fact that the hunter was different and he hated him because he couldn't understand how Yuuki could love someone like him.

He needed to contradict Zero, it was already a habit so it wouldn't make any difference. He had always done it and this wasn't going to be the last time.

Kaname had a plan to save Zero but he didn't know if it would work and that made him even angrier.

How could he live on without Kiryuu if the guy died now? Who was he going to hate and abuse? With whom would he fight for Yuuki's love?

The brunet looked at the silver haired who was clutching the sheets while enduring a great pain.

Kaname sighed deeply trying to relax and concentrate in what he was going to do.

Zero had passed through so many things. He had lost his parents in front of his eyes, had been betrayed by his own twin and on top of that had been turned into what he hated the most…a vampire. Kaname had thought several times about it but now that they shared a blood bond he truly felt sorry for him and regretted taking Yuuki away.

Deep inside he knew that she was the only woman who Zero really loved.

"Look... Look at me" The pureblood demanded.

Zero fluttered his eyes open and glanced at a worried Kaname. He had never seen Kuran like this.

"I'll help you to pull it out… Look at me when I talking to you! Why do you always have to be like this?"

"Shut up and let me die in peace." Zero smirked.

"I will not ... I'll contradict you and save you like I always do, you stupid excuse for a vampire!"

"Go to hell." His smirk fainted.

"Zero ... I'm not playing with you." He took Zero's hand in his and grabbed the dagger handle.

The hunter arched his back slightly and a tear ran down his cheek. He really wanted to die right there. The pain was excruciating.

Now that he had the opportunity to escape all his suffering, Kuran didn't want him to die in peace. Kaname really must hate him

He knew that he would leave Ichiru behind and alone but he was so tired and felt so lonely that it was just perfect for him…

"I'll take it out and your only task will be drinking from me till the wound is completely healed. We share a bond, so this has to work."

Ruka gasped when she heard about the bond. She looked how Zero sat and wrapped his hands on Kaname's shoulders.

He looked at her but his eyes were completely dull.

"On the count of three ... One"

"Please don't…"Zero whispered.

" Two." He held the dagger tighter and the object instantly rejected him.

"I hate you Kuran." The hunter dug his nails into Kaname's shoulder when the pain increased even more.

"I hate you too.. Three!"

"DAMN IT!" Zero cried out when the dagger was completely pulled out of his chest.

Ruka ran from the room and closed the door behind her with one hand while the other covered her face.

"What happened?" The rest of the vampires approached Ruka.

"Kaname-sama pulled it out! He pulled it out!" She said shocked by the large amount of blood.

Everyone looked at the door of the room. A strong smell of blood reached them till now.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaname said before the ex-human sank his fangs in his neck.

"Kaname-sama." Aidou whispered knowing what was happening inside.

"So can I go inform Kaien-san already or do I have to wait for Kaname?" Ichijou asked confused.

"Wait for Kaname-sama."Aidou replied.

Kain sighed and walked down followed by the rest. They just needed to wait.

The pureblood closed his eyes trying to concentrate. He couldn't lose control with Zero in that state ... but the boy's blood was not helping at all.

Zero suddenly stopped drinking from him but his head still rested on Kaname's shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" The brunet asked.

"It's healing." He whispered and rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

"I told you not to stop till it's completely healed." Kaname complained.

"This is my turn to contradict you." He groaned when the brunet hugged him.

The bond was something really strong and dangerous. He couldn't remember exactly how long he stayed unconscious at that house but the wound was healing really fast. He didn't want to call Cross-san because he would inform Ichiru immediately and he didn't want to make his twin sad. Now, he regretted what he said about dying. If Kuran wouldn't have saved him, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen to Ichiru alone with all those vampires who knew about his past.

"I want us to complete the bond." Kaname stated looking out the window and bringing Zero from his thoughts.

"Hmm." He tried to release himself from Kaname but the pureblood didn't let him go.

"After this ...I really want to complete it."

"I don't think it's a good idea ... After all, this was just an oversight, next time it won't happen." The sleepy silver haired whispered.

"If I knew for sure what was going on with you, you wouldn't have passed through this."

"Stop acting weird." Zero snuggled a bit. The smell of his blood was annoying him but Kaname's hug felt warm and comfortable.

"With the bond completed, you just won't be stronger ... I'll be your servant. I think you always have wanted that so this is your chance to make it happen. My debt for not letting you die."

"It's tempting…" He said with a smile imagining Kaname in a maid dress.

"So?"

That person wanted to kill him. It was someone who knew about a lot of anti-vampire weapons since it was an ancient weapon he used. He hadn't the smell of someone from the hunter association and it had so many twisted emotions. Zero didn't understand yet why that person had used that dagger against him. Something strange was going on and it was obvious that he needed more strength to face what was coming up. He had been foolish to think about giving up and leaving Ichiru in the hell that was about to be unleashed.

"With one condition."

The pureblood let him go and looked at him.

"You'll call me Kiryuu-sama."

Kaname frowned but after awhile he chuckled.

"I want to sleep so do it quickly." Zero showed his palm.

The pureblood looked at the hunter's hand intensely. He had to convince himself that he made this for Yuuki and not because he had developed feelings for Kiryuu.

He had so often been curious about Zero's blood. It was a mix after all.

Zero felt Kaname licking his hand and his stomach tightened.

It had been some time since the pureblood drank blood but he couldn't exaggerate with Zero who was still weak.

The silver haired gulped loudly before Kaname sank his fangs.

His wound closed in less than a blink and a low moan escaped his lips.

Kaname frowned. Kiryuu's taste was familiar to him. There was something in it that reminded him of someone.

He was totally sure that he had already tasted that blood!

Both felt an electric shock pass through their bodies and their hearts stopped for a few seconds but then suddenly started to beat at the same time. The bond was completed.

Zero tired fell on the bed while Kaname confused about what happened covered his mouth.

That could not be true!

"Takuma." Kaname called coming out of the room.

"Yes Kaname?"

Aidou, curious approached the pureblood.

"Would please inform Cross-san about what happened to Kiryuu and ask him to come here immediately."

"Okay." He walked down the stairs.

The curious blond tried to look into the room but the pureblood closed it with his telekinetic powers.

"I need your shower Aidou-kun." He asked with a forced smile on his face.

"Of course Kaname-sama!" He ran to his room.

Yuuki looked at Cross taking his coat and leaving with Takuma. She had perceived the scent of blood but Kaien had forced her to stay at home with Seiren.

Ichiru followed the headmaster to the Moon dorm.

"Kaname will be with you in a few moments." Ruka said.

"What happened to my brother?" Ichiru asked worried.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Takuma told him.

Why was the only one noticing the smell of Shirabuki on Ichiru?

After a few minutes Kaname walked down the stairs and approached them.

"Ichiru ... go and tell Yuuki that Zero's fine." The said.

Did he really go shopping with Yuuki? Why didn't he have her scent?

After all, the pureblood's scent is too strong to disappear with just bathing once.

"I want to see my nii-sama!" Ichiru demanded and stepped forward.

"Ichiru-kun, do as Kaname-sempai told you to." Kaien said looking at Kaname's cold expression.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yes, he is." The brunet replied.

When Ichiru left the Moon dorm, Kaname walked to his studio with Kaien.

"Why didn't you leave him see his brother?" The blond asked closing the door behind him.

"How did you hide that? How have you lived all these years hiding something like that?" Kaname pounded the table.

He wasn't used to express his feeling in front of people but he couldn't care less now.

"Calm down, I don't know what you mean." The headmaster frowned.

"I broke the deal in order to save Kiryuu." He informed.

Kaien's eyes widened. That couldn't be happening now!

"He has lived all these years hunting down his own race! He has lived all these years thinking that his brother had betrayed him! I always knew that Kiryuu was special but I never thought he had such a secret sealed in his blood!"

"I ... it's not what you think. She descended into madness and didn't even recognize them. She refused her sons!"

"Or where you, who forced her to do so? How I can believe in you now?"

Kaien stared down. Zero will hate him forever.

"Don't tell him ... please." He pleaded.

Kaname sat and passed his hand through his hair. He had to make a decision.

"Kiryuu will be part of the Kuran family now."

"But…"

"He belongs to us." He gritted his teeth.

Yuuki looked at an agitated Ichiru entering the house.

"Your brother says that Nii-sama is fine." He told her.

"What happened then? Didn't you see him?"

"Kaname-sempai didn't let me see Zero-nii."

"How rude! He's your brother and you're perfectly within you rights to see him." She said looking at the younger twin.

"But at least he's fine."

"And what about you? You went to the doctor right?

"Of course I went to the doctor." He smirked.

In the morning a nurse left the Moon Dorm after checking Zero's wound.

"Kiryuu?" Kaname called Knocking on the door and entering the room. He walked to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk." The pureblood caressed his pale face.

Zero flushed and opened his eyes. Kaname stared at the wrist, where he had bitten some hours ago.

"About what?" He asked feeling the pureblood's confused emotions.

"The dagger. Do you know anything about it?"

"I know somewhat about it. When I wanted to kill all the purebloods I investigated about it. It's a called a twin-dagger. They come in pairs and are used in all sorts of cases but it was originally designed to kill a vampire while possessing someone. You've to stab the possessed and the vampire's body and it dies painfully without harming the human." He took a deep breath.

"But…why did you get stabbed with both daggers?"

"I don't know" He shrugged nervous while Kaname gently rubbed his wrist.

"Do you know who did it?"

"I don't know... but this was the first time, I feel so much in one person."

The brunet looked at him worried and pained.

He wanted to hug Kaname so badly but he didn't. The bond was changing them and it was dangerous to confuse their feelings.

"Would you like to go to a party Kiryuu?" Kaname asked suddenly.

"Of course not! What nonsense are you talking about?"

He looked at Kaname's smiling face and blushed.

It was true that he had a lack of affection, but that was no valid reason to be so happy with Kuran treating him that way.

"Me neither but its part of the plan I have in mind."

"And what are you going to celebrate? The stabbing Kiryuu season?" He asked sarcastically and the brunet chuckled.

"We'll celebrate your official acceptance to the Kuran Clan."

"Huh?"

"It's just part of the plan." Kaname leaned his forehead against Zero's

The hunter nodded doubtfully. What was that plan? Everything happened so fast that he could barely assimilate.

While he thought he felt something on his lips and after blinking repeatedly he found Kaname kissing him.

Zero couldn't understand. Why was he so sad?

He closed his eyes and kissed back gently.

"It was him…" The brunet put his hands on his chest.

The silver haired frowned and pushed the pureblood away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked but he really didn't want his question to be answered.

"You know it was him."

"SHUT UP!"

"Please …Stop blinding yourself Zero."

* * *

A/N: Seventh Chapter!

iBunnyxD: I love getting suggestions for my fanfics but unfortunately I already wrote this one. I'm just translating it but don't worry we've the same tastes. *wink*

Izhyoh: Thanks for liking all my fanfics.

**MINNA-SAN**!: Thanks for reading / accepting this fanfic and leaving reviews even if the translation isn't that good. (= ^w^=) *Group hug*

Bye~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8: Follow me

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

Days had passed since the ex-human was attacked by an unknown hunter and since he had completed the bond with Kaname. Before the vampire reunion the boy isolated himself in his room. One of the reasons was that he didn't want to be near his brother. The pureblood openly alleged that it was his own twin who had put him between life and death...again.

He didn't want to face Ichiru and lose him...he had put all his faith in him this time and he really didn't want to be betrayed.

There was only one day left before the reunion that Kaname had organized to inform all the other clans about their new member and many confused vampires decided to send Yuuki baby gifts guessing that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile Kaname somehow liked that Kiryuu didn't want to be around the rest anymore. Only he could see him and talk to him a bit because they still shared the room after all.

The brunet liked it because he was becoming very possessive and jealous and like this he could have Kiryuu for him alone even if the boy didn't really talk to him after what he said about Ichiru.

That day Zero broke his loner routine to plan everything with Kaito and thus be ready for the big night.

"But...you can touch it, right?" Asked Kaitou.

"I can touch the handle but not the blade ... Kuran can't touch it at all" Zero sighed.

"That's cool but I thought that Yagari and Kaien had it."

"Kuran wanted me to have one of them." The silver haired looked around the room nervously.

"Don't worry, Ichiru isn't at home right now."

"I'm not really convinced that he was the one who attacked me but I don't want to fall in a stupid trap again if what Kuran says is true."

"He was looking for you yesterday and it seems that he really misses you." Kaitou smiled.

"You really don't know how it feels to be betrayed by your own blood."

"Sorry, must be hard and I understand." He looked at the dagger.

"They are two but I gave Yagari-sensei the other one."

"They're made of the same metal as Bloody Rose, right? They're beautiful."

"Yes, they're beautiful indeed but being stabbed isn't that pretty."

"Be a man and stop whining. I've been stabbed more times than you and I know how it feels."

The Level D looked at him and sighed.

"Every time you sigh...I don't know if it's just me but I think that you really look like those melancholic vampires. You're looking more like a vampire than a hunter." Kaitou cupped his face.

"Don't you ever say that again!" He frowned, irritated by the comment.

"You even smell like one, I guess you and Kuran are...?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Me and Kuran what?" Zero wanted to know.

"You must spend all day glued to each other because you smell a lot like him." Kaitou sniffed the ex-human.

"We're roommates Kaitou ...why do you always think such things about people?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"I always say what I think and the truth. How many times did I say that Yagari and Kaien had something?"

"Are they in a relationship?"

"Yup." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Who would have thought it? " Zero smiled.

"I did~"

The silver haired suddenly felt a nagging pain in his neck and with two fingers he massaged that area.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Kuran..." He murmured standing up and walking to the door.

"Don't tell me you guys share a blood bond? That's like a marriage between vampires." Kaitou also stood up.

"We completed it when I was stabbed but it was just in order to safe my life and ours is not like a damn marriage!"

"With so many beautiful women and you choose a vampire? Damn Zero. I'll never understand you and Yagari." He looked a bit disappointed.

"Shut it and please keep that dagger away from Ichiru. We'll end this nonsense tomorrow."

"Okay."

The level D left the hunter's room and headed to the moon dorm.

"Zero?" Yuuki was standing by the door keeping the guard with Seiren.

The silver haired hugged the brunette tightly making her blush deeply.

"Tomorrow at the reunion, don't you even try to leave Kaien's side, okay?" He whispered in her ear.

So much time has passed since he even had talked to her and let alone hug her, that it made her immensely happy to have decided to keep the guard.

Zero was impressed by how strong the blood bond is. Yuuki was there with him and he felt nothing but pain in his neck.

"Only then I'll forgive you for leaving my side and choosing Kuran over me."

The pureblood was lost in his scent. Nostalgia, melancholy and sorrow ... When would that change in Zero?

"Swear it Yuuki."

"I swear that I won't leave his side...I swear it Zero." She said completely lost in his arms.

The hunter walked away after gently caressing her face, leaving her confused behind.

Zero entered his room to find Kuran drinking a glass full of blood tablets.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"Kuran, get up and come here." He unbuttoned his black shirt.

The brunet stood up and left the glass on his desk. Lately he has been doing almost everything Zero ordered.

"Ngh...I hope you didn't bite Yuuki like this when you lived together." Zero pushed Kaname a bit when he bit down sharply.

The brunet groaned irritated and pinned Zero harder to the door.

The silver haired smiled to himself, he could feel that Kaname was jealous. He could smell Yuuki's scent all over him.

"Satisfied?" The ex-human asked when the pureblood drew his fangs out of his neck.

"Hmm" He nodded while licking his lips.

"You're still hungry...You know that I can feel it, right?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Kaname licked where he had bitten.

"Huh?" Zero blushed.

"It's lust."

"Don't fuck with me Kuran."

"Please Zero, let me remove any other scent from you, let me be the only one who can touch you..." He whispered.

"I knew that taking the first step in this would be dangerous." Not quite believing what he heard

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because my neck hurts when you're hungry idiot." He said nervously and feeling Kaname's breath on his lips.

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me and remember that it's the blood bond that makes you want me so back off."

"So if I had kissed you back then when we hadn't a bond you would have accepted it?"

"What?...Hell no."

Kaname kissed his lips softly and he automatically tensed.

"Relax Zero." He kissed him again.

The pureblood vampire was seducing him but he didn't want to fall for it.

"Enough." The silver haired complained while closing his eyes a little.

Kaname was teasing and tempting him with short kisses.

Kaitou said that the blood bond was like a marriage to the vampires. A marriage? Did Kuran think that it was a marriage and that he was his...wife?

"Wait...Kuran stop it." He could feel Kaname's knee between his legs.

"I...love you." The pureblood whispered before deepening their kiss and hugging him tighter.

*Smack!*

Kaname's eyes widened on shock after being slapped by Zero.

"When I tell you to stop I really want you to stop!" He panicked.

"Nothing would happen between us if I stop when you want." He said annoyed.

"Don't you even remember who I am? I'm Kiryuu for God's sake! You and me are natural enemies and nothing will change that."

"I think that it's someone else who doesn't remember that I said that this would happen sooner or later. We're tied for life Zero...just deal with it."

"We should stop this, we sound like an old married couple and it's really freaking me out." He wanted to change the subject.

"As you wish but remember that as my lover you've some duties to fulfill." Kaname smiled.

"WHAT?" Zero made as if he had not heard right.

"As a pureblood this affects me more than you and if I'm not with you I can't be with anyone else."

"At least you'll be faithful." The level D murmured.

"But I can try."

"I won't be jealous." He said but he actually felt a little bit jealous.

"But I do. For example right now I'm dying of jealousy because of Yuuki's scent on you." He hugged Zero again.

"This will drive us crazy." He hugged back and patted Kaname on his head.

"I really do love you."

"Shut up Kuran...I'll never believe that from you."

And that was one of their countless discussion that ended with both of them sleeping on the floor.

On the next day the ballroom was completely decorated for the reunion.

Yuuki came out of his room accompanied by Seiren and Yori, who were dressed for the occasion. Yuuki was wearing a blood red dress which accentuated her eyes and long brown hair over her pale skin. Yori had a long cream dress with a daring neckline like Seiren's but hers was purple. The pureblood princess without saying much took Kaien's hand, who led her down the stairs to the ballroom. She was strictly required to be with the blond and she didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Yori took the hand of Yagari while Seiren walked beside Ichiru. All vampires knelt in front of the pureblood when they perceived her presence.

"Yuuki-sama."

She simply nodded somewhat serious. Her brother and neither Zero were there and that worried her. Kaitou also disappeared from their sight since the morning.

"Yuuki? How beautiful, red really suits you." The honor guest remarked.

Sara Shirabuki by the hand of her boyfriend smiled gently to her.

"Oh, thank you." The brunette smiled like her brother taught her.

"The Kurans and their fake smiles" Yagari thought, chuckling a bit.

"You're welcome." The blonde said looking at Yori from the corner of her eye.

Ichijou feeling a little nervous laughed and pointed at the band.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her girlfriend.

"Sure, why not?" She said following Takuma.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaien asked.

"I don't know but she would never do something that he asked her to." She looked at Sara carefully.

"And where is Zero?" Ichiru asked suddenly.

"I don't know where he is and I don't know what to do from now on. "Yuuki said worried.

"How so?" Yori asked.

"Onii-sama organized this reunion and he wanted to inform them about the new Kuran member but neither him nor Zero is here."

"He will come, don't worry Yuuki-chan."

"What if I look for them?" Ichiru insisted.

Seiren looked at him intensely but he ignored her completely. She did get that something was happening and it involved Ichiru, but she decided to stay there and do her work that's protecting Yuuki.

"Do it...go look for them." Yagari avoided lto look at the younger twin.

Cross looked at Toga a bit worried.

"Perhaps they're still at the Moondorm." The blond suggested.

"Okay." He left from one of the side doors.

Ichijou looked at Sara carefully and then looked toward Yuuki. That woman was planning something and he would't let her plan succeed.

Meanwhile Zero looked at himself in the mirror. He haven't changed at all and that annoyed him. Vampires don't age like humans do so it was like a reminder for him.

He left the room and walked down stairs.

Zero went to the study and knocked on the door because he had forced Kaname to dress there.

"Kuran?"

The silver haired smiled to himself. Kaname was a bit nervous since the morning but he didn't want to admit it.

"I love you." Zero whispered what Kaname had told him. He had never expected to hear that from Kuran. He panicked when he heard it and now he regretted a bit slapping him.

"It's just the bond." He thought out loud.

He felt somewhat pity for Kaname, it wasn't easy to feel that your body belongs to someone you hate from the bottom of your heart. He also feels the same. He hated Kaname for being a pureblood and for going away with Yuuki but he needed him.

"Ka na me." He whispered looking at the chessboard.

The pureblood loved playing chess and he could spend hours trying to get Zero to play with him. Zero had learned from Yagari to play chess but he wasn't that addicted to the game like Kaname was.

"What strategy is this?" The ex-human asked himself.

The white towers standing by the black queen. The white knight was on the table and on the board the black king was standing in front of the white queen.

"Son of a..." Zero ran as hard as he could towards the ballroom.

* * *

A/N: I tried my best but since I got a new PC and it doesn't have microsoft office already installed, this is all I can do for now. This chapter was pretty random but you'll understand everything in the next chapter. Next time I'll let someone beta it so that you all don't need to suffer because of my grammar. English is so difficult to learn!

Well, thanks for all the reviews and favs! ^o^ *group hug*

Bye~


	9. Chapter 9: Into the dark

**+Follow me into the dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

* * *

Kaito looked into the limousines that were parked behind the school. He innerly cursed the vampires for becoming so rich. The hunters had to work everyday to gain their food while vampires just had to smile and look elegant. He didn't sense any vampire there and that was a good sign. Although that meant that he had to look in almost all the cars to find his target.

He looked carefully in a white limo that was parked at the other side of the parking space.

"Hi baby. Don't you feel a little lonely here by yourself?" He smiled and pulled out his phone to call Zero.

Meanwhile the silver haired hunter left the moon dormitory and he couldn't believe that he had fallen into that women's trap so easily and that Kuran had let it happen. The pureblood wanted to kill Sara Shirabuki but if she was the same person that attacked him some days ago that meant that Kuran could be killed by her with the anti-vampire daggers or that Kaname was planning to kill Ichiru along with Sara. He shook his head at the thought of this.

His phone vibrated fanatically in his pocket.

"Kaitou?" He answered agitated.

"I found it"

"What?"

"I found her body ..." Kaitou looked at the blonde.

"Stay ready and if she moves stab the hell out of her!"

"Ok but I win then~"

"You win? What are you talking about?"

"I'll be the first of us to be able to kill a pureblood. Just admit that I've always been way cooler than you~"

"Yeah, whatever." He closed his phone while rolling his eyes.

In the headmaster office, Kaname turned around to look at the silver haired hunter closing the door.

"Kiryuu? What are you doing here?" The brunet tensed a bit.

"Kaname, I was looking for you." He approached the pureblood

The brunet frowned when the hunter pulled him by his tie and kissed him.

Did Zero call him by his first name and kiss him? Kaname blinked twice.

"Sara, you're still so immature after all." He broke the kiss.

"What are you talking about? I'm Zero...your Zero." The silver haired guy smiled widely.

"You're not Zero." The brunet stated.

"Kaname, stop fooling around." He showed him his tattoo but the pureblood looked at him coldly.

The burnet didn't feel nothing when he had kissed him. If it would have been the real Zero the blood bond would have blinded him with passion within a second.

"It was such a pity to have put this ugly tattoo on my neck. You should be thankful that I did this for you... Oh what am I talking about, this is not even my body so why should I care." The guy giggled.

"I'm not sure what your true target is...so could you explain it to me before I turn you into ashes?" Kaname smiled dangerously.

"Kuran, Kuran. It's very strange that after living so much you remain so misinformed. I expected much more from the great Kuran Kaname."

"So it's really you." Kaname folded his arms across his chest and looked at Shirabuki in Ichiru's body amused.

"Of course! I can not deny that this body served me well. Not only to realize how easy it is to reach my goal but also how easy it is to get to know the truth."

"I'll ask you directly ... what do you want? What is your goal? Because if you're here ... it's not Yuuki."

"Long time ago, some humans drank blood from a certain pureblood and those humans became the first vampire hunters but I think you know that that very well already."

Kaname remembered what Yuuki saw in his memories.

"The Kiryuu as one of the most powerful hunter clan, they descend directly from the first hunters."

The brunet looked at her intently.

"But what I'm damn sure you don't know is that they were the first ones into sinning against their own creator. Their blood is pure and powerful but their bodies fall easily into temptation."

Ichiru's laughter filled the room.

"I asked you for your goal Sara." Kaname blew the window into pieces with his telekinetic powers.

"I want the place of the pureblood that betrayed her own race, slept with a Kiryuu and lost herself into madness!"

"What?" The brunet couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's obvious Kuran! I wan to be the next Queen of vampires but before I can have what I deserve I have to remove some obstacles."

"Yuuki? Me?"

"Yuuki is no match for me and you know it~"

Suddenly Zero entered the party and slipped between the vampires to reach Yuuki.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the door.

"Zero! Thank God!" She hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, yes!" She nodded and blushed. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Ichiru ... where is Ichiru?"

"He went to look for you and Onii-sama."

Yuuki saw how Zero cursed and slammed the door.

"What is going on? Should I end the reunion now? " She asked him worried.

"No no, just show them that beautiful smile of yours and you'll see that everything will be fine." He kissed her forehead and walked to the stairways.

Meanwhile the redhead glared at the blond who danced happily with his girlfriend.

"Why haven't you told Ichijou-san that you like him?" Rima drank from her glass.

"I don't like him" He lied and turned to get more punch.

"Have you seen Kaname-sama? You were with him when we came out." Aidou grabbed Shiki by his jacket.

"We left last but Kaname-sama wasn't in the Moon dorm with us."

"What?"

"Exactly what you heard." Senri said irritated.

Ruka danced with Kain who looked at her with all his attention. She looked beautiful in her pale pink dress.

"Weird that you want to dance with me in place of waiting for Kaname." He commented.

"I lost the hope, I guess." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just after we return and he breaks up with Yuuki?"

"You were not there to see it."

"Hmm?" He frowned.

"You were not in the room when he pulled the dagger out of Kiryuu. He looked at him differently from the way he looked at Yuuki, he even forgot that I was there with them."

"Do you mean that Kaname and Zero are together? He left Yuuki for a man?"

"Maybe yes or maybe I'm just growing up and forgetting the crazy idea that Kaname-sama one day will notice me." She whispered and sighed deeply.

"If it's really so all I have to say is that Kaname broke his own record ... first his sister and now his enemy."

"Akatsuki!" Aidou split the couple.

He pushed Ruka more and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and went to Rima.

"Damn it Hanabusa, don't you know how to read the atmosphere?"

"Did you know that's impossible? I'm a genius and is scientifically proven that ..."

"I was getting her to be my lover" He said bluntly.

"Kain I thought that after you let me drink from you...we ..." He blushed.

"Huh?"

"I thought we would spend more time together now" He pouted.

" So what did you want to tell me? " He changed the subject fast.

"Kaname-sama hasn't arrived yet!" The blond vampire panicked.

"Maybe he's with Kiryuu ... you know, at something private." He suggested.

"Didn't you sense him. Kiryuu was here!"

"Do you think that something happened to him?" Kain worried a little.

"We have to look for him now!" He grabbed his cousin and pulled him.

"Can't you go alone? Stop being such a coward."

"Shut it." He pulled him out of the ball room.

Ichiru caressed Kaname's cheek softly and the pureblood wondered how Shirabuki could use the boy's body so blatantly? He had to agree with this to her to get so much freedom within his body.

In less than a blink the brunet avoided a direct hit but Ichiru's nails scrapped his arms deeply.

Without thinking twice Kaname blew the table and hit the younger twin, throwing him against the other wall. The bookshelf fell over him but when he stood up he was intact without any scratch.

"Impressive?" Asked Shirabuki in Ichiru's body.

"How?" He asked before the boy appeared out of nowhere in front of him with a silver dagger ... a twin dagger. The dagger didn't affect her at all.

"In someway I must thank you for saving the lost puppy. If it weren't for you the blood seal would have been broken." She attacked Kaname but...

A few hurried steps were followed by a shot that destroyed part of the door.

"Zero-nii?" Ichiru said innocently.

"Ichiru, stay away from Kuran now!" The older twin ordered.

"But nii-san."

"I'm sorry brother." Zero shot his younger twin who stepped back.

Kaname grabbed Ichiru by the neck tightly.

"Shirabuki go back to your body now!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Ichiru despite being the weakest, is not so useless." She tried to let go and looked at the dagger that had fallen from her hand.

"Get out of his body!"

Yuuki looked up like the rest of the vampires, something was happening on the second floor but without her brother there she had to continue with the reunion.

"Blood." She murmured trying to let go of Yagari.

"Zero told you to stay here" Yagari warned her.

The ex-human approached his brother who was being hold back strongly by the pureblood.

"This won't hurt him so Shirabuki you lose!" He stabbed his brother without thinking it twice.

"Kiryuu don't!" Kaname let go of Ichiru affected by the dagger.

Zero's eyes widened when Ichiru started to caugh blood. He had made a mistake.

"Hahahahaha, you fool!" He laughed out loud.

"Ichiru? Otouto?"

"Do you want to know why the dagger is eating this body away? Want to know why?" She screamed while enjoying the pain.

"Kuran!" Tears ran down Zero's cheeks.

"Ask him! Ask him why Ichiru worshiped purebloods! Ask Kuran why you belong to his clan now! Ask your dear Kaname how it felt to kill your mother!" She tried to take out the dagger without any success.

Kaname's eyes widened when Zero looked at him confused. He wanted to turn Shirabuki into dust right there but she was still in Ichiru's body. He couldn't kill him in front of Zero.

"What is she talking about?" Zero's voice trembled.

"You've been hating your own race... You've been deceived by everyone puppy. "

A large amount of blood dripped on the floor.

"Next time, I won't show any mercy." She left Ichiru's body.

Kaito looked at the body that moved suddenly.

"Sorry babe, you're not going anywhere!" He stabbed her deeply without hesitation.

"DAMN YOU KURAN!" She screamed.

Suddenly all vampires in the ball room stopped talking. All stopped what they were doing to look at how the Shirabuki between them turned into ashes.

"Yay~" Shiki said in the middle of the silence.

Yuuki ran up the stairs to the headmaster office followed by Yagari, Cross and Seiren.

"Ichiru? Why did it affect you?" Zero sat on the floor and hugged his bother.

Kaname shook his head slightly. When would Zero realize that Ichiru is as guilty as Sara.

"She was right."

"I didn't know that the dagger worked on humans, I won't even ask you to forgive me for that. We'll get you a doctor and everything will be fine, Ok? ...Kuran do something!"

"He is dying, there is nothing I can do. The dagger affects purebloods and their descendants"

"He's lying Ichiru...He's lying. Don't listen to him. We're hunters for God's sake!" He shouted.

"Shizuka Hiou was our mother Zero-nii ... She didn't recognize us after we were sealed and dad drove here into madness." He whispered with blood tears running down his cheeks.

"Kuran, please give him your blood! It worked for me, right? Save him!"

"It worked with you because we had an incomplete blood bond ... and what he says is true. Shizuka was your real mother." Kaname avoided to look at Zero's eyes.

"..."

"Zero! Onii-sama!" Yuuki entered the room.

"Ichiru?" Kaien's eyes widened.

"I was in love with my own mother ... how ironic, isn't it?" Ichiru closed his eyes slowly.

"Ichiru don't you dare to leave me alone again! I don't care what you did to me! I really don't care!" Zero's cries were heartbreaking.

"Nii-...san" The younger twin smiled before dying.

Zero covered his ears.

"It's a lie, a lie, a lie, lie, lie, lie," he repeated.

"It's true. Stop blinding yourself. " Kaname whispered while kneeling beside him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Kuran I trusted you! I got carried way thinking that you felt the same for me. I trusted you and you do this to me!" He hit Kaname on his chest.

"Forgive me, please forgive me." Kaname said impacting those who were there.

"Zero!" They saw how the boy fainted. He coudn't bear with the situation anymore.

"What happened?" Yuuki asked her brother who carried the older twin.

"Sara Shirabuki told him everything..." The pureblood answered while starring at Kaien.

Yagari looked at the twin that was left on the floor and felt a great emptiness in his heart. He carried the dead body and sighed deeply. Why did it turn out this way?

"Where are you going with him? "Kaien stopped Kaname at the door.

"Yuuki tell everybody to go home." He demanded while ignoring the headmaster completely.

"Okay." She nodded.

Kaitou reached the ball room when everyone was being sent home by Yuuki.

" I'm so lucky today I bet the food is almost intact." He said and licked his lips.

"Why is everyone going away?" Aidou asked Kaitou.

"Huh? I don't know." He shrugged.

" I told you that Kaname was here." Kain said.

" No, you told me he was fucking Zer..." Hanabusa blushed at Kaitou looked at him intently.

At the Moon dorm Kaname put Zero on his bed and it pained him terribly what Zero said to him. Zero must hate him now and he deeply regretted that everything came out as he planned. The pure blood bit on his hand and then placed his lips on Zero's. It was the same he did to Yuuki when he had to break her blood seal. When the brunet moved away the ex-human looked at him expressionless with burning red eyes.

"Welcome to the Kuran clan, Kiryuu Zero."

* * *

A/N: Hi there~ It's me again.

I hope you liked this chapter and that you didn't fall asleep while reading. As always please bear with my grammar and spelling mistakes. ( I didn't have enough time to look a for a beta, sorry)

There's just one chapter left ^0^! If you like the ending I would like to know if minna-san want me to write a sequel.

Bye~


	10. Chapter 10: Tonight

**+Follow Me Into the Dark+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

Disclaimer: The anime and manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Zero complained half asleep. This wasn't the reality he wanted. This wasn't what Kuran promised him. He just wanted to live a normal life and he even planned to quit hunting vampires and try to give Ichiru the life he deserved. He still couldn't believe that Cross and Yagari have lied to him for so many years.

The silver haired hunter suddenly opened his eyes when he sensed a vampire coming near.

He weakly stood up and managed to grab a hold of the curtain. He blinked twice and he closed his eyes again. The colors were more vivid and the sounds high pitched.

"So it wasn't a nightmare after all." He whispered to himself.

Zero coughed loudly and opened the drawer of the nightstand looking for his Bloody Rose.

He took his gun and pointed at the door with it.

"You're awake." Kaname opened the door.

Zero wanted to shoot him but Bloody Rose rejected him instantly when he wanted to pull the trigger.

Kaname sighed deeply and walked towards him.

"You've been sleeping for more than a week, I was getting worried, you know?"

"Don't come near me." He whispered weakly and stepped back.

"I know that you're a little confused but I need you to answer me something right now."

"A little confused? How can I be a little confused? I don't even know what I am right now!" He panicked a bit.

"I'm sorry but please listen to me, will you?"

"What?" He could feel that Kaname was getting nervous and that wasn't normal in Kuran.

"I need you to put all your trust in me again." The brunet cupped the silver haired's face with his hands.

"Kuran...?" He frowned.

"Will you come with me?" Kaname asked.

"Go with you? Where? Kuran what's going on?" He slapped Kaname's hand away.

"I'll tell you later but right now...I have to get you out of here."

Zero looked at the floor and then at the mirror at his right side.

He slowly passed his hand through his hair. It was gotten longer and it made him look exactly like Ichiru.

"Zero, please? " He could see at the mirror how the pureblood hugged him from the back.

"I don't know, ...I have nothing left Kuran." He caressed Kaname's hair.

It was true that Kaname didn't tell him about his original plans and that he let him kill Ichiru but right there, Kaname was the only one that really was caring for him. Although the pureblood also lied to him, he could feel that Kaname wanted him to forgive him.

"You've got me." The brunet hugged Zero tighter.

The silver haired smiled to himself. The irony was getting ridiculous. He couldn't even hold Bloody Rose anymore and it was obvious why. He was one of them, he was a vampire now and there was no going back.

"What will happen to Yuuki?" Zero asked.

"She will be fine here but I can't say the same about you and that's why I want you to come with me. You can't fight him alone now."

Kaname took Zero's hands in his and kissed them.

"Come with me forever." The brunet opened the windows with his telekinetic powers and extended his right hand to him.

"Forever?" Zero's eyes widened.

The silver haired still shocked looked at the outside and he couldn't see anything but snow...and darkness. The cold that was coming in made him shiver completely. He frowned confused but a greater vampire presence made him take the most important decision in his life without thinking it twice.

Meanwhile Rido sat in one of the stairs in the headmaster office with a devilish smile adorning his face. The aura around him was dangerous and strong as ever.

"It's not true!" Yagari said while pointing at the brunet vampire that changed his legs position.

"Kaien would you please tell your dog to stop whining and pointing at me?" He frowned irritated.

"Yagari, please...do as he says. He knows everything so there's no need to deny it."

"What? " He looked confused at the pureblood.

"Hiou had those twins with a hunter after being tired of our arranged marriage. The Council of Elders took those bastards away from her although they knew that she wouldn't give up until having them back. Her lover, a Kiryuu, sealed the vampire side of the twins so that no one would know about their relationship. She didn't even know that she took her own son in after killing her lover for marrying a mere human. Those twins were rejected by the elders but I won't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"In my letters I explained you that Kiryuu is ours as in his past life as in this."

"What will you do with him?" Yagari demanded to know.

"It's more than obvious. The boy has not come of age as a vampire and as his stepfather I must take care of him...and I hope that he's better in bed than his mother." Rido chuckled amused.

"I'm his tutor and I can't allow you to take him away!" Kaien shouted.

"Cross, you know very well about OUR laws. Kiryuu is a vampire not a hunter."

The blond stood up angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was the one that sent you those letters?" Toga asked.

"I thought he was dead!" He pointed at the pureblood.

Rido smiled innocently.

"My nephew also thought that." He commented before standing up.

"Why only Zero? Why don't you take Yuuki now that you can?" The black haired hunter asked while pointing at him with his gun again.

"Yuuki is not the throne princess and after all she's still not as beautiful as my Yuuri was." He said while opening the door.

"You're insane!" Kaien shouted at him.

"No, I'm better than ever now and I'm looking out for my own interests." He closed the door behind him.

Yuuki looked sadly at the open window in her brother's room. They run away and left her behind.

"Oh, what a sweet view." Rido suddenly said behind her.

She turned around with her Artemis in her hand. Kaname told her that he was coming so she was prepared.

"My dear niece ... perhaps your brother has not learned the lesson that running away is just a waste of time. Isn't it time for me to teach him that?"

"It will be a waste of time for you to look for them." She threatened her uncle with her scythe.

"So if that's the case then I think it will be a waste of time for you to wait for them." He smiled before starting to hum a lullaby and walk towards the window.

_This is the night of the vampires_

_It's so dark and so cold._

_Take my hand and be my light_

_Take my hand and warm my heart_

_Follow me_

_Follow Me Into the Dark._

A whole year had passed since then and it has been hard for everyone to get used to their new lives without Kaname-sama as their leader and Zero.

Yuuki sighed deeply while looking out the window. She had not heard anything from her brother or Zero for a whole year even though deep inside she could feel and she knew that they were alive or at least that's what she wanted to believe. She did that everyday and imagined the same thing over and over again. She could see Zero and Kaname waving at her while sharing an umbrella under a heavy rain. She smiled at how she always imagined them sharing an umbrella like her mother and father did when she was a little girl.

She would always open the door and wait a bit to make sure it wasn't just her imagination but then she would just give up waiting and run towards them but it would always end the same way.

"Yuuki-sama! What are you doing out here under the rain?" Aidou grabbed her by her arm.

"They...they were here." She was completely soaked.

"Who?" He offered her the umbrella.

"No one..." She smiled to herself, wondering if what dripped from her face were raindrops or tears.

_Follow me into the dark ...tonight._

* * *

A/N: Thanks Minna-san for supporting me and reading this fic. Next is a preview of the sequel.


	11. Chapter 11: Sequel

**+Before the dawn+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Main pairing: Kaname X Zero.

Disclaimer: The anime and manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

_Come near, don't fear me._

_Close your eyes and listen to me._

_Roses are blood red and thorns they'd have._

_Trust me lily, they'll let you down._

_And you'll be mine before the dawn._

* * *

The pureblood couldn't believe what he was hearing and his eyes widened when the silver haired passed by his side.

"I don't want to stay with you anymore."

Kaname turned a bit to look at Zero.

"What?"

"Exactly what you heard Kuran." The ex-hunter stated.

"Why? Did something happen while I wasn't here? Zero tell me!"

"I want to go with Rido."

"You must be kidding me, right?" Kaname smiled awkwardly.

"I'm being completely honest with you. I think my place is by his side." He looked at the pureblood prince emotionless.

"You can't go with him! I...I need you, I can't live without you!" He blushed by his own words.

"You don't need me. You just need our blood bond to stay intact."

"No!...I need you because I love you!"

"But I don't love you Kuran...Never did and never will." Zero looked at him directly in the eyes.

The pureblood stepped back. This couldn't be happening to him.

"You want to know why? You've been stopping me to get the place I've always deserved! Look at me Kuran, I'm a the next vampire king! Do you think that I need you? You were totally wrong if you thought so. Soon you and all your race will bow down to me."

"If that's what you want...go with him." Kaname turned his back to him.

He heard how the door closed behind him and the only thing he could do was hugging himself tight and cry his heart out for the first time in his life.

* * *

A/N: I hope Minna-san liked the preview(I made Kaname cry!O.O) and I hope that you'll also support the sequel as well. I'll try do my best, learn some more English and post very soon. ^w^

Bye~


End file.
